LET ME HEAR YOUR VOICE
by kimRyan2124
Summary: Summary: "Bisakah aku mendengarkan suaranya sekali saja?" Jung Yunho. "Karena suatu kejadian dia tidak pernah mengeluatrkan suara lagi. Dan itu hampir sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Kedua orang tuanya sudah berusaha membuatnya kembali bersuara. Tapi tak pernbah berhasil sampai sekarang,". "Aku pasti akan membuatmu kembali mengeluarkan suaramu Jae," Yunjae again
1. Chapter 1

LET ME HEAR YOUR VOICE

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CAST:

KIM JAEJOONG

JUNG YUNHO

OTHERS

.

.

.

.

.

**Summary:**

"_**Bisakah aku mendengarkan suaranya sekali saja?" Jung Yunho. "Karena suatu kejadian dia tidak pernah mengeluatrkan suara lagi. Dan itu hampir sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Kedua orang tuanya sudah berusaha membuatnya kembali bersuara. Tapi tak pernbah berhasil sampai sekarang,". "Aku pasti akan membuatmu kembali mengeluarkan suaramu Jae," Yunjae again **_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, apa yang kalian lakukan!" teriak seorang namja saat melihat segerombolan namja yang sepertinya tengah mengganggu seorang namja lain.

"Cih, ada yang mencoba jadi pahlawan rupanya," dengus kesal salah satu dari mereka.

"Lepaskan dia!" bentaknya saat melihat namja yang mereka ganggu terlihat ketakutan.

"Apa urusanmu HAH!" bentaknya lagi,

"Itu jadi urusanku karena kau mengganggu orang tidak sepadan denganmu," sahut namja itu.

BRAKK

Namja yang tadi mereka kerubungi kini terlihat terlempar ke sudut ruangan dengan kerasnya hingga membentur rak yang ada di sana. Namja itu masih diam tidak melakukan perlawanan sama sekali. Tubuhnya terlihat meringkuk di sudut ruangan tersebut.

"Hei bisu, lihat ada yang ingin jadi pahlawan kesiangan untukmu," ejek namja yang sepertinya ketua geng tersebut.

"..." namja yang dipanggil bisu itu hanya bisa meringkuk ketakutan. Sekilas wajahnya terlihat cantik. Entah mengapa mereka suka sekali mengganggunya setiap hari.

"Hei kalian, kalian apakan hyungku!" kini terdengar lagi sebuah teriakan kini terdengar lagi. Terlihat dua orang namja mendekati mereka dengan sedikit emosi.

"Cih, Kim Junsu dan Shim Changmin. Aku tidak ada urusannya dengan kalian." Sang ketua geng meremehkan keduanya. Sementara itu namja yang tadi ingin menolong namja cantik itu masih berjaga-jaga jika akan terjadi perkelahian diantara mereka.

"Ck, tidak usah banyak bicara. Jika kalian mengganggu hyungku. Berarti kalian berurusan denganku juga," tantang Junsu.

"Baik-baik, aku tidak akan mengganggu si bisu itu jika dia tidak membuat gara-gara denganku lebih dulu. Namja itu dengan bodohnya menumpahkan minumannya ke bajuku hingga bajuku kotor," tunjuknya pada namja cantik yang masih meringkuk di sudut ruangan yang terlihat menggelengkan kepalanya.

SPLASH

Terlihat kini sang ketua geng itu terlihat basah kuyup karena salah siraman air dari Junsu. Napasnya sudah naik turun menahan amarah. Namun dirinya menahan agar sang hyung tidak melihatnya marah.

"Mungikn air itu bisa membersihkan bajumu yang basah," namja itu terlihat menunduk menahan amarah. Ingin membalas pun tidak bisa. Siapa yang tidak kenal Kim Junsu dan Kim Jaeoong putra dari salah satu orang berpengaruh di Korea Selatan. Mereka mungkin bisa mengganggu Jaejoong yang hanya akan diam saja jika mereka mengganggunya. Tapi tidak dengan Kim Junsu. Meski pun bertubuh kecil tapi dirinya pandai bela diri. Dan Junsulah yang akan melindungi Jaejoong dari orang-orang yang mengganggunya selama ini.

"Changmin-ah cepat bawa hyung dari sini," perintah Junsu pada Changmin diikuti oleh namja tadi yang bermaksud menolong namja cantik yang tak lain adalah Kim Jaejoong.

"Mari aku bantu," tawarnya sembari membantu Changmin mengangkat Jaejoong. Tubuhnya terlihat mengenaskan saat ini. Lebam di wajahnya yang kini berwarna biru. Terlihat sekali jika Jaejoong menerima pukulan yang sanga keras. Changmin sedikit membuka kemeja yang dikenakan Jajeoong saat ini. Terlihat memar-memar di tubuh namja cantik itu. Bahkan Changmin melihat ada luka yang terlihat masih mengalirkan darah disiku Jaejoong.

"Kajja hyung kita pulang," Jajeoong hanya mengangguk mengiyakan ajakan Changmin dan diikuti oleh namja asing tadi.

"Mian merepotkan," ucap Changmin.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya.

"Yunho," ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah terima kasih Yunho-ssi," ucap Changmin sembari menuntun Jaejoong keluar dari tempat tersebut. Sementara itu, setelah memastikan Jaejoong keluar segera saja Junsu menghajar mereka.

"BUAGH

BUAGH

BUAGH

Sepertinya Junsu tidak segan-segan menghajar mereka kali ini.

Tanpa disadari Junsu, Jaejoong melihatnya berkelahi. Air matanya kini perlahan menetes di pipinya.

'Mian Su-ie,' batinnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Changmin mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Diliriknya Jaejoong yang kini duduk di kursi belakang tengah memejamkan kedua matanya. Dapat dilihatnya pipi Jaejoong yang terlihat basah.

'Apa yang kau rasakan saat ini,' batin Changmin memandang nanar sepupunya itu.

Changmin menjalankan mobilnya memasuki sebuah perumahan yang bisa dibilang cukup elit membuat Yunho mengernyitkan dahi.

"Maaf Changmin-ssi kalau boleh tahu kita menuju kemana?" tanya Yunho. Pasalnya daerah yang dilewati Changmin kebetulan juga daerah tempat tinggalnya saat ini.

"Mengantar Jaejoong hyung pulang, maaf membuatmu ikut dalam masalah ini Yunho-ssi," ucap Changmin yang masih fokus dengan kemudinya.

"Ah tidak apa-apa. Sebenarnya aku tadi kebetulan lewat tempat itu. Maaf tadi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa," sesal Yunho.

"Tenang saja. Hal ini sudah biasa dialami Jaejoong hyung. Ini masih ringan. Biasanya Jaejoong hyung dalam keadaan pingsan." Changmin kini memasuki sebuah gerbang yang megah. Mobil Changmin kemudian berhenti di sebuah halaman yang bisa dibilang sangat luas tepat di depan sebuah pintu.

"Sebaiknya kita bantu Jaejoong hyung bangun," Changmin membuka pintu mobilnya. Yunho hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Segera dirinya juga keluar dari mobil yang ditumpanginya itu.

Segera dibantunya Changmin yang kini menuntun Jaejoong memasuki rumag tersebut.

"Bisakah kau mengetuk pintu itu Yunho-ssi," tunjuk Changmin pada pintu dihadapan mereka. Yunho mengangguk dan segera diketuknya pintu berwarna cokelat itu.

TOK

TOK

TOK

CEKLEK

Seorang maid terlihat membuka pintu dan membungkuk memberi hormat pada Yunho.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya sang maid membuat Yunho menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

"Hwang ahjumma bisa bantu aku," Changmin memanggil maid tersebut.

"Omo, tuan muda," Hwang ahjumma segera mendekati Changmin dilihatnya kondisi sang tuan mudanya kini mengenaskan.

"Bisa ahjumma membantu kami membawa Jae hyung ke kamarnya," pinta Changmin.

"Ba-baik tuan," Hwang ahjumma segera membuka lebar pintu rumah tersebut. Yunho segera membantu Changmin membawa Jaejoong yang terlihat sudah memejamkan kedua matanya. Mereka memapah Jaejoong menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua.

"Omo, Jonngie. Minnie ada apa dengan hyungmu?" tanya seorang yeoja paruh baya yang tengah menggendong seorang balita. Yeoja itu menghampiri Changmin dan Yunho. Yunho menunduk memberi hormat padanya.

"Ahjumma, Jae hyung diganggu oleh beberapa preman saat pulang sekolah." Jawab Changmin.

"Minnie, cepat bawa Jaejoong ke kamarnya. Ahjumma akan menghubungi dokter," suruh sang ahjumma yang tak lain adalah pemilik rumah tersebut. Yunho sedikit mengernyitkan dahi saat melihat yeoja itu tengah menggendong balita. Tidak mungkin wanita seusianya masih memiliki seorang anak berusia balita. Tapi Yunho menepis pikiran tersebut. Tidak mungkin dirinya mencampuri urusan orang lain.

Mereka kini berhenti di depan sebuah pintu berwarna merah dengan banyak stiker gajah dan hello kitty yang menempel di pintu tersebut. Bahkan ada tulisan yang menunjukan siapa pemilik kamar tersebut. 'Jaejoong's Room's'.

"Bisakah kau membuka pintu itu Yunho-ssi," ucap Changmin membuyarkan lamunan Yunho.

"N-ne," angguk Yunho kikuk. Segera dibukanya pintu dihadapannya.

"Kita tidurkan Jae hyung di tempat tidur," Changmin membawa Jaejoong ke tempat tidur dan merebahkannya dengan hati-hati.

"yunho-ssi bisakah kau mengambilkanku air hangat. Aku ingin mengompres luka-luka Jae hyung sebelum diobati." Intruksi Changmin pada Yunho. Yunho hanya mengangguk dan segera turun untuk mengambil air hangat yang diminta Changmin. Namun dirinya harus dipusingkan dengan ketidak tahuannya dimana letak dapur. Sekilas dirinya meliha seorang maid yang tengah lewat didepannya.

"Maaf, dimanakah letak dapur? Aku ingin mengambil air hangat untuk Jaejoong –ssi," tanya Yunho pada maid tersebut.

"Mari saya ambilkan tuan," sang maid menuntun Yunho untuk mengikutinya menuju dapur. Diperhatikannya seluk beluk rumah tersebut. Terlihat sangat berkelas untuk kalangan mereka. Pasti keluarganya sangat kaya. Mana mungkin jika tidak sangat kaya mereka bisa mepekerjakan madi yang bisa dibilang banyak. Pikir Yunho.

"Ini Tuan," sang maid menyerahkan baskom berisi air hangat pada Yunho.

"Ah ne, terima kasih," Yunho menerima baskom air tersebut dan bergegas untuk kembali ke kamar Jaejoong. Saat meleewati tangga dirinya tidak sengaja melihat sang nyonya rumah tengah membuka pintu untuk seorang dokter yang tadi dipanggilnya. Lebih baik dirinya segera menyrahkan air hangat itu pada Changmin dan segera pulang. Umma pasti akan marah jika dirinya sampai pulang telambat lagi kali ini. Untuknya tempat tingglnya tidak jauh dari rumah ini.

CEKLEK

Yunho masuk kembali ke kamar Jaejoong, terlihat pakaian Jaejoong sudah berganti dengan piyama. Mungkin Changmin yang menggantikannya tadi saat dirinya mengambil air.

"Changmin-ssi ini air hangatnya," Yunho menyerahkan baskom air tersebut pada Changmin dan diterima Changmin dengan senang hati. Dengan segera di usapnya lebam-lebam dan luka-luka yang ada di tubuh Jaejoong.

"Maaf jika aku ikut campur, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi hingga Jaejoong-ssi seperti ini," Yunho memulai.

"Mereka selalu mengganggu Jae hyung karena Jae hyung tidak akan pernah membalas mereka. Jaejoong hyung hanya akan diam saja saat mereka mengganggunya." Changmin masih mengusap tubuh Jaejoong dengan lembut tidak ingin mengganggu tidur Jaejoong.

CEKLEK

Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar Jaejoong terbuka menampilkan Mrs. Kim dan seorang berjas putih yang biasa dipanggil dokter.

"Minnie-ah, bagaimana keadaan Jaejoong?" tanya Mrs. Kim.

"Jae hyung sepertinya tidur ahjumma," jawab Changmin.

"Anyeong dr. Han," Changmin menunduk saat melihat dokter yang sangat dikenalnya itu. Bahkan dirinya sangat hapal dengan kehadiran dokter paruh baya tersebut.

"Anyeong Changmin-ah," sang dokter menghampiri tempat tidur Jaejoong dan meletakkan tas peralatannya di atas meja nakas.

"Ahjumma, ada apa dengan Binnie?" tanya Changmin pada Mrs. Kim yang masih menggendong balita yang terlihat sedikit menggeliat tidak tenang.

"Entahlah sejak tadi Binnie terus menggeliat tidak tenang dalam tidurnya. Mungkin Binnie merasakan sesuatu terhadap Jaejoong sehingga Biinie seperti ini," Mrs. Kim terlihat sibuk dengan menimang balita yang mereka panggil Binnie itu. Yunho sedikit bingung saat mereka membicarakan balita yang tengah digendong oleh Mrs. Kim.

"Sebaiknya biarkan baby sitter menidurkan Binnie ahjumma. Ahjumma terlihat lelah. Mungkin sebentar lagi Junsu hyung pulang." Usul Changmin saat melihat Mrs. Kim kesusahan menggendong Binnie.

"Baiklah, ahjumma titip Jaejoong padamu Minnie," Mrs. Kim segera keluar dari kamar Jaejoong.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu Changmin-ssi. Ini sudah malam, lebih baik aku pulang," Yunho beranjak dari duduknya.

"Kalau begitu terima kasih atas bantuannya Yunho-ssi. Aku akan menyuruh sopir untuk emngantarmu pulang," ucap Changmin.

"Tidak perlu, kebetulan rumahku tidak jauh dari sini. Aku pulang dulu selamat malam," Yunho sedikit membungkuk.

"Ah ne, mari kuantar sampai luar," Changmin mengantar Yunho sampai ke depan.

"Selamat malam," Yunho kini terlihat meninggalkan rumah tersebut. Changmin masih memperhatikan punggung Yunho yang mulai menghilang.

"Siapa-pun kau terima kasih," gumam Changmin. Dirinya kini kembali masuk kedalam rumah. Dilihatnya Dr. Han sudah menuruni tangga. Sepertinya beliau sudah selesai memeriksa Jaejoong.

"Dokter, bagaimana hyung?' tanya Changamin saat Dr. Han sudah menuruni tangga.

"Dia tidak apa-apa, mungkin luka-lukanya akan sembuh setelah beberapa hari. Jangan biarkan lagi Jaejoong pergi seorang diri. Kondisinya sekarang sangat berbeda dan yang dulu Changmin-ah," jawab Dr. Han.

"Sebisa mungkin kau atau Junsu selalu menemaninya." Tambahnya.

"Ne, saya mengerti dokter," angguk Changmin.

"Kalau begitu aku kembali ke rumash sakit dulu," pamit Dr. Han.

"Terima kasih dokter," ucap Changmin sembari mengantar Dr. Han menuju mobilnya.

"Hati-hati," Changmin sedikit membungkuk saatmobil tersebut meninggalkan rumah kediaman Kim.

Tak berapa lama sebuah mobil memasuki gerbang membuat Changmin menghentikan langkahnya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Dilihatnya Junsu yang keluar dari mobil tersebut dengan kondisi yang acak-acakan.

"Hyung," Changmin menghampiri Junsu yang kini tengah berjalan memasuki kediamannya.

"bagaimana keadaan Jae hyung?" tanya Junsu sembari mendudukan diri di sofa ruang tengah.

"Jae hyung sedang tidur, Dr. Han sudah memeriksanya. Dia baik-baik saja sekarang." Jawab Changmin mendudukan diri disamping Junsu.

"Hah, pasti Jaejoong hyung menyalahkan dirinya lagi nanti," lemas Junsu. Selalu seperti ini. Saat Jaejoong diganggu dan Junsu menolongnya, Jaejoong akan menyalahkan dirinya karena tidak bisa membela dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tahu hyung, dan sebaiknya hyung istirahat ini sudah malam," Changmin menepuk bahu Junsu untuk menenangkan sepupunya itu.

"Baiklah, selamat malam Changmin-ah," Junsu beranjak dari duduknya dan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Langkahnya terhenti saat melewati kamar Jaejoong.

CEKLEK

Perlahan dibukanya pintu tersebut, Junsu menghampiri ranjang Jaejoong. Diperhatikannya wajah tidur Jaejoong saat ini yang terlihat damai.

"Hyung, bisakah aku melihat senyumanmu lagi," air mata Junsu perlahan menetes membasahi pipinya. Entah mengapa Junsu kini merindukan hyungnya yang dulu. Hyungnya yang selalu ceria, tidak seperti sekarang yang hanya bisa diam tak melawan. Junsu memutuskan kembali ke kamarnya setelah melihat Jaejoong tanpa disadarnya kini Jaejoong membuka matanya.

'Su-ie, maafkan hyung yang selalu merepotkanmu,' ucap Jaejoong dalaam hati. Air matanya kini mengalir, tanpa suara Jaejoong menangis. Menangisi nasibnya yang tidak pernah beruntung..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CEKLEK

"Aku pulang," Yunho memasuki rumahnya yang terlihat sepi.

"Kenapa sepi sekali," Yunho terlihat celingukan mencari-cari jika saja dia menemukan seseorang di rumahnya.

"Yak Jung Yunho darimana saja kau?" Sebuah suara mengejutkan Yunho. Sedikit menelan ludahnya saat mendengar suara yang sangat dihapalnya di luar kepala.

"Mati aku," gumam Yunho. Perlahan dibaliknya tubuhnya menghadap sumber suara. Saat ini dihadapannya berdiri seorang yeoja paruh baya dengan bekacak pinggang. Wajah angkuhnya trelihat kesal.

"Mian umma," Yunho menunduk.

"Darimana saja kau sampai selarut ini baru pulang," sembur Mrs. Jung.

"tadi aku membantuseseorang yang sdang dikeroyok preman." Jawab Yunho.

'Kau ini," Mrs. Jung menggelengkan kepala tidak habis pikir mendengar jawaban Yunho barusan.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu istirahatlah ini sudah malam," terlihat Mrs. Jung meninggalkan Yunho kembali ke kamarnya.

"Ne umma, selamat malam," yunho segera menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

BRUGH

Yunho segera membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Dipejamkan kedua matanya untuk mengistirahatkan diri. Namun, tiba-tiba saja kedua matanya terbuka kembali.

"Kim Jaejoong, sepertinya wajah dan nama itu tidak asing. Dimana ya aku pernah betemu dengannya?" pikir Yunho. Entah mengapa otaknya tiba-tiba teringat denga orang yang baru saja ditolong itu. Entah mengapa ada perasaan aneh saat melihat wajah namja cantik tersebut.

"Kim Jaejoong, sebenarnya siapa dirimu?" gumam Yunho yang kini tengah memejamkan kedua matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eungh," sebuah lenguhan terdengar samar di kamar bsar itu. Jaejoong sang pemilik kamar terlihat menggeliatkan tubuhnya saat ini. Dirasakannya tepukan lembut di pipinya membuatnya mengrjapkann kedua matanya. Senyuman terukir di wajahnya yang masih mengantuk itu. Namun tak urung memperhatikan tingkah polah sosok mungil yang kini tengah duduk di sampingnya sibuk menepuk-nepuk wajahnya saat ini.

'Binnie' panggil Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Mma...mma..." sosok itu terlihat sumingrah saat Jaejoong mengusap kepala Binnie. Jaejoong tersenyum melihatnya. Entah mengapa dirinya tidak bisa tidak melihat senyuman balita yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Mma..mma.." Binnie atau yang bernama Kim Moon Bin itu terlihat menepuk-nepuk dada Jaejoong kali ini. Jaejoong merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan memangku Moon Bin. Seperti mengerti maksud sang balita, dengan segera Jaejoong membuka kancing piyamanya yang tengah dipakainya saat ini. Untungnya dirinya memakai piyama sehingga Jaejoong tidak kesusahan untuk membuka pakaian.

Dan tanpa disuruh Moon Bin segera meraup nipple Jaejoong yang sedikit berisi. Dengan sayang Jaejoong mengusap kepala Moon Bin. Sepertinya Moon Bin sangat lapar, terlihat Moon Bin menghisap nipple dengan rakusnya membuat Jaejoong meringis tanpa suara.

'Binnie-ya, umma sangat menyayangimu baby. Hanya Binnie harapan umma sekarang.' Jaejoong memandang teduh wajah Moon Bin. Terlihat balita itu sangat senang saat menghisap nipple miliknya.

"Mma...mma..." seolah mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh sang umma, Moon Bin menatap wajah Jaejoong yang saat ini menatap wajahnya juga. Ditepukkannya kedua tangan mungilnya ke pipi putih Jaejoong. Sekali lagi Jaejoong tersenyum melihat tingkah polah lucu putranya. Jaejoong mengecup pipi chubby Moon Bin membuat Moon Bin terkekeh lucu.

"Aigoo, sepertinya uri Binnie senang sekali eoh," Mrs. Kim tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar Jaejoong.

':Nni...," Moon Bin terlihat senang melihat sang nenek datang. Terlihat kini Moon Bin melonjak-lonjak dipangkuan Jaejoong.

"Ne-ne baby, monnie disini," mendudukkan diri di pinggir ranjang diambil alihnya Moon Bin dari Jaejoong.

"Jae, sebaiknya kau mandi dulu," suruh Mrs. Kim. Jaejoong mengangguk.

'Aku titip Binnie pada umma,' Jaejoong menggunakan tangannya untuk bekomuniukasi.

"Jangan khawatir, umma akan menjaganya. Kka kau mandilah," Mrs. Kim segera membawa Moon Bin ke luar. Jaejoong segera beranjak dari duduknya, namun gerakannya terhenti saat merasakan sedikit sakit di bahunya. Jaejoong merintih tanpa suara. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya untuk mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yunho-ah, berhubung ini hari pertamamu di sekolah yang baru. Maka umma memaskaan makanan kesukaanmu." Ucap Mrs. Jung

"Umma ini terlalu berlebihan," gerutu Yunho sembari mendudukan diri di meja makan.

"Apa kau sudah siap Yun?" kali ini Mr. Jung ikut bicara.

"Ne appa," angguk Yunho.

"Kali ini jangan kecewakan appa lagi. Sudah cukup kau membuat keluarga kita malu saat di Jepang," nasehat Mr. Jung.

"Ne appa, untuk kali ini aku tidak akan membuat malu kalian," mantap Yunho.

"Buktikan itu Yun, jangan hanya bicara," tegas Mr. Jung. Yunho hanya mengangguk sekali lagi. Dirinya tidak ingin terlalu banyak bicara kali ini. Sudahcukup dirinya membuat keluarganya malu saat mereka tinggal di Jepang beberapa waktu lalu sehingga membuat mereka memutuskan kembali ke neraga asal mereka Korea Selatan.

"Oh ya, kebetulan pemilik sekolah yang akan menjadi tempatmu belajar adalah salah stu teman appa. Kadi appa bisa mengawasimu setiap saat. Dan beuntunglah dirimu masih bisa diterima di sana kali ini. Jadi jangan sekali-kali membuat keributan lagi," ingat Mr. Jung mengingat sifat anaknya itu yang tempramnetal.

"Baik appa," ucap Yunho sembari meinkmati sarapannya..

"Sebaiknya kau cepat berangkat Yun, jangan sampai kau terlambat. Dan ini bekal untukmu." Mrs. Jung menyerahkan sebuah kotak bekal makanan untuk Yunho.

"Umma, kenapa aku harus membawa kotak bekal eoh," rajuk Yunho.

"Ingat, untuk sementara uang jajanmu umma kurangi. Dan kau juga harus membawa bekal dari rumah. Selain itu umma menyita mobilmu. Jadi untuk ke sekolah kau akan diantar oleh supir tidak ada penolakan," Mrs. Jung menegaskan.

"Mwo?" Yunho hanya bisa melongo.

"Ingat Yun, kau masih dalam masa hukuman," Mr. Jung mengingatkan.

"Ne appa," pasrah Yunho. Ini mngkin memang kesalahannya, jadi dirinya harus mau menerima akibat dari perbuatannya.

"Kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu appa umma." Pamit Yunho setelah mencium pipi kedua orang tuanya.

"Hati-hati," teriak Mrs. Jun saat melihat yunho mulai menjauh.

"Hah, anak itu," Mrs. Jung menghela napasnya.

"yeobbo, apa rencana ini akan berhasil?" tanya Mrs. Jung pada suaminya.

"mau bagaimana lagi, ini adalah kesalahan Yunho yang sangat fatal. Kita tidak bisa menutup mata sementara dia sangat menderita saat ini." Mr. Jung melipat koran yang tai dibacanya.

"ne, semoga saja," Mrs. Jung menyetujui.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Umma, kami berangkat dulu ne," pamit Junsu pada Mrs. Kim yang tengah menggendong Moon Bin yang sepertinya tidak mau berpisah dengan Jaejoong pagi ini.

'Umma, titip Binnie ne,' Jaejoong menggerakan tangannya.

"Ne, tenang saja umma akan menjaganya," Jaejoong mendekati Moon Bin dan memberikan ciuman di kening balita tersebut.

'Umma menyayangimu Binnie,' setelahnya Jaejoong memasuki mobil Junsu yang sudah menunggu. Di belakangnya Changmin sudah menunggu.

"Mma...mma," tangan Moon Bin menggapai udara kosong dihadapannya saat melihat mobil yang ditumpangi Jaejoong mulai bergerak.

"Mma...hiks...hiks...mma," Moon Bin mulai terisak. Kebiasan yang akan dilakukannya saat Jaejoong akan berangkat sekolah. Membuat Mrs. Kim tersenyum sendiri melihat tingkah cucunya itu.

"Nah Binnie, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan. Kita jemput bojie ne," Mrs. Kim mengangkat tubuh mungil itu agak tinggi dan melihat ekspresi wajah Moon Bin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

Anyeong,

Karena lagi ada ide akhirnya lahirlah ff ini. Entah ini laurnya gimana ryan juga masih bingung. Ini muncul begitu saja begitu ryan mulai mengetik ff ini. Hah, ff yang lain aja belum dilanjut malah ini udah ada yang baru.

Buat yang nunggu ff ryan yang lain sabar ne. Ryan lagi bertapadi kamrnya yunjae buat nyari mood yang bagus.

Mengkin ini masih mengecewakan, tapi yang berminta silahkan membaca.

gomawooo


	2. Chapter 2

**LET ME HEAR YOUR VOICE 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

CAST:

KIM JAEJOONG

JUNG YUNHO

OTHERS

.

.

.

.

.

**Summary:**

"_**Bisakah aku mendengarkan suaranya sekali saja?" Jung Yunho. "Karena suatu kejadian dia tidak pernah mengeluatrkan suara lagi. Dan itu hampir sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Kedua orang tuanya sudah berusaha membuatnya kembali bersuara. Tapi tak pernbah berhasil sampai sekarang,". "Aku pasti akan membuatmu kembali mengeluarkan suaramu Jae," Yunjae again **_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong, Junsu, dan Changmin berjalan bersamaan menuju kelas mereka. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa mereka bisa ada di dalam satu kelas? Itu karena Jaejoong harus mengulang pendidikannya selama satu tahun dan kini menjadi teman sekelas Junsu. Sedangkan Changmin, karena otak anak itu sangat cerdas, sehingga dia mengikuti kelas percepatan dan kini juga satu kelas dengan kedua kakak beradik itu. Dn bisa dibilang ketiganya salah satu idola di sekolah mereka. Jaejoong, dengan wajahnya yang tampan mendekatai cantik. Meski pun dirinya tidak pernah mengeluarkan suaranya, namun banyak yeoja yang mengidolakannya. Junsu dengan suaranya yang melengking dan keahliannya dalam olah raga dan bela diri. Changmin dengan wajahnya yang kekanak-kanakan dan tingginya yang menjulang serta otaknya yang tidak bisa diremehkan. Siapa yang tidak akan mengidolakan ketiganya. Dan mereka juga bersaudara, meski pun Changmin adalah sepupu mereka. Dan yang penting adalah, Kim Jaejoong dan Kim Junsu adalah anak dari pemilik sekolah tempat mereka belajar.

"Hyung, kudengar akan ada murid baru hari ini," celetuk Changmin saat mereka sudah ada di dalam kelas.

"Ne, kata appa dia dari Jepang," jawab Junsu.

"'Bukankah ini tengah semester," Jaejoong merangkai kata-kata dengan tangannya.

"Entahlah hyung aku tidak tahu, kata appa dia anak teman appa yang tinggal di Jepang," ucap Junsu. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk. Entahlah, sepertinya dirinya tidak ingin memikirkannya. Memikirkan kehidupannya saja sudah membuatnya sulit, apalagi memikirkan orang lain yang mungkin tidak dikenalnya.

TENG TENG TENG

Terdengar suara bel sekolah berbunyi (kayak bunyi lonceng kayaknya deh)

Para murid mulai memasuki kelas masih-masing. Jaejoong, Junsu, dan Changmin sudah mendudukan diri dibangku masing-masing paling belakang. Tak berapa lama sonsaengnim memasuki kelas dengan diikuti seorang namja di belakangnya. Ketiganya sepertinya belum menyadari sosok yang ada di depan kelas mereka saat ini.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak," sapa sonsaengmin.

"pagi saengnim," balas mereka. Beberapa terlihat berbisik saat melihat seorang murid yang belum pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya.

"Hari ini kalian akan mendapatkan teman baru di kelas ini." Seakan mengerti yang tengah dipikirkan murid-muridnya, sang sonseangnim dengan nametag Kim Jungso itu tersenyum.

"Maju dan perkenalakanlah dirimu," suruh Kim sonsaengnim, membuat sosok tersebut mengangguk dan meaju sedikit ke depan.

"Anyeonghaseyo, choneun Jung Yunho imnida. Bangapsumnida," ucap sosok tersebut yang tak lain adalah Yunho. Mendengar nama yang pernah didengarnya, Changmin yang tadi sibuk dengan pspnya mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Bukakah kau yang semalam itu," celetuk Changmin tiba-tiba membuat semua mata menatap padanya saat ini.

"Ah ne," Yunho sedikit menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Baiklah, untuk perkenalan lebih lanjut kalian bisa bertanya saat istirahat nanti. Sekarang kita lanjutkan pelajaran hari ini. Dan Jung Yunho, kau boleh duduk disebelah sana," Kim sonsaengnim menunjuk bangku sebelah Jaejoong yang masih kosong.

"Ne Saengnim," angguk Yunho dan menuju kearah Jaejoong yang hanya diam.

"Anyeong, kita bertemu kembali," sapa Yunho dan hanya mendapat anggukan kepala dari Jaejoong membuat Yunho mengerutkan alisnya.

'Apa dia tidak ingat padaku ya' tanya Yunho dalam hati. Bukankah mereka semalam sudah bertemu. Yunho mengedikan bahunya, mungkin Jaejoong tidak ingast kejadian semalam. Yunho tidak memusingkannya. Dan pelajaran pun muali berjalan dengan tenang seperti biasa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil memasuki pekarangan mansion Kim, sepertinya mereka kedatangan tamu penting sepertinya.

Terlihat sepasang suami istri keluar dari mobil tersebut, mereka sepertinya bukan orang biasa. Terlihat dari cara bepakaian mereka yang terlihat mencerminkan jika mereka berasal dari kalangan orang kaya. Seorang nmaid membuka pintu untuk keduanya.

"Selamat datang Mr dan Mrs. Jung. Nyonya sudah menuggu," maid tesebut mengantar mereka ke tempat sang majikan.

"Nyonya Mr dan Mrs. Jung sudah datang," sang memberitahu pada Mrs. Kim yang tengah merangkai bunga di halaman belakang. Maid tersebut segera undur diri. Mrs. Kim meninggalkan pekerjaannya saat ini.

"Kalian sudah datang," Mrs. Kim menghampiri pasangan jung yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ne, eonni," jawab Mrs. Jung yang kini tengah tersenyum.

"Duduklah," Mrs. Kim mepersilahkan keduanya duduk.

"Noona, apakah mereka baik-baik saja?" tanya Mr. Jung membuat Mrs. Kim tersenyum tipis.

"Kalian tidak usah khawatir, mereka baik-baik saja. Apa kalian ingin bertemu dengannya?" tawar Mrs. Kim dan mendapatkan anggukan oleh kedua pasangan Jung tersebut.

"Kalau begitu ayo ikut denganku," Mrs. Kim beranjak dari duduknya dan diikuti oleh Mr dan Mrs. Jung. Mereka mengikuti Mrs. Kim yang kini tengah menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua tepatnya sebuah kamar dengan warna pintu berwarna putih dengan berbagai macam stiker tertempel di pintu tersebut.

"Kalian jangan bingung, stiker-stiker itu Jaejoong yang memasangnya." Jelas Mrs. Kim saat melihat tatapan bingung pada pasangan Jung.

"Sepertinya anak itu tidak pernah berubah," Mr. Jung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ne, kau benar. Dia tidak pernah berubah," angguk Mrs. Kim. Setelahnya dibukanya pintu tersebut. Terlihat di dalam mainan berserakan dimana-mana saat ini. Tapi Mrs. Kim terlihat tersenyum saat melihat Moon Bin yang kini tengah tertidur dengan pulasnya di tempat tidur berbentuk mobil-mobilan.

"Sepertinya dia sedang tidur," mrs. Jung mendekati tempat tidur Moon Bin saat ini. Senyum tipis terlukis di wajahnya saat ini.

"Sebaiknya kita tunggu saja sampai dia bangun, bukankah kalian ingin bertemu dengannya." Ujar Mrs. Kim.

"Eonni, sebenarnya kami ingin mempertemukan Jaejoong dengan Yunho. Oleh karena itu kami memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea. Kami ingin mereka kembali bersama eonni," jelas Mrs. Jung. Mrs. Kim terlihat menghela napasnya pelan.

"Semalam Yunho kemari," ucap Mrs. Kim membuat kedua pasangan Jung itu membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Maksud eonni?" tanya Mrs. Jung tidak mengerti.

"Semalam Yunho tidak sengaja menolong Jaejoong yang sedang diganggu oleh preman,"

"Jadi semalam dia menolong Jaejoong,"

"Ne, tapi mereka tidak menyadarinya. Saat Jaejoong sampai di rumah, dia sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Saat aku melihatnya semalam, aku berpikir bagaimana jika mereka benar-benar bertemu kembali sekarang." Tutur Mrs. Kim.

"Noona, kita akan berusaha untuk mengembalikan mereka bersama," Mr. Jung menenangkan.

"Ne, mungkin dengan rencana ini mereka akan kembali bersama," tambah Mrs. Jung. Diusapnya kening Moon Bin yang tengah tertidur.

"Dia sangat mirip mereka," Mrs. Jung memperhatikan lekuk wajah Moon Bin yang mengingatkan pada dua orang ayng sangat dikenalnya.

"ne, kau benar. Mereka memang sangat mirip satu sama lain." Mrs. Kim menyetujui.

"Sebaiknya kita keluar saja, biarkan Moon Bin tidur," usul Mr. Jung yang tidak ingin Moon Bin terganggu dalam tidurnya. Mereka pun meninggalkan Moon Bin yang kini masih tertidur nyenyak saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana kantin terlihat sangat ramai saat ini, pasalnya sekarang sudah masuk jamnya makan siang. Sehingga para murid kini berbondong-bondong menuju kantin untuk mengisi energi mereka kembali. Tak terkecuali tiga orang yang kini tengah menyantap makan siang mereka dengan tenang. Mungkin tidak terlalu tenang, karena salah satu dari mereka kini terlihat makan seperti kesetanan.

"Yak! Shim Changmin bisakah kau makan dengan tenang," bentak Junsu saat melihat Changmin yang makan dengan cepatnya. Jaejoong hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya saja. Baginya percekcokan Changmin dan Junsu adalah hal yang sudah biasa.

'Sudahlah Su,' Jaejoong menengahi.

"Hyung selalu saja membelanya," gerutu Junsu. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Adiknya itu memang sedikit manja. Padahal, jika dia sudah marah, akan fatal akibatnya. Bahkan dirinya tidak akan bisa menahannya.

"Anyeong, apakah aku boleh duduk di sini," Yunho berdiri di depan meja mereka dengan membawa nampan berisi makanan. Membuat ketiganya menoleh padanya.

"Ah ne, silahkan," Changmin meperbolehkan. Tapi sepertinya Junsu tidak terlalu suka saat Yunho duduk bersama mereka.

"Jadi, Yunho-ssi kenapa kau pindah dari Jepang?" tanya Changmin berbasa-basi.

"Karena dua bulan yang lalu aku berkelahi sampai masuk penjara. Dan itu membuat orang tuaku marah dan mereka memutskan untuk pindah kembali ke Korea." Jelas Yunho. Changmnin hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"begitu ya," Changmin seolah-olag mengerti.

Terlihat Junsu menatap tajam Yunho yang ada dihadapannya, membuat Jaejoong mengerutkan alis. Ditariknya lengan baju Junsu agar Junsu menoleh padanya dan berhasil.

'Kenapa kau menatapnya seperti itu?' tanya Jaejoong. Gerakan tangan Jaejoong mendapat perhatian oleh mata musang Yunho saat ini.

"tidak ada hyung," jawab Junsu. Dimasukannya makanan kedalam mulutnya saat ini.

"Maaf, jika kehadiranku mengganggu," ucap Yunho. Dirinya mengerti bahasa yang digunakan Jaejoong saat ini.

'Aniya Yunho-ssi,' jawab Jaejoong. Namun dirinya mendapat tatap dari Junsu. Napsu makannya kini benar-benar hilang sekarang. Saat melihat wajah yunho di kelas tadi membuatnya ingin segera menghajar Yunho saat itu juga.

"Hyung, aku pergi dulu. Aku ingin ke toilet," Junsu melenggang pergi begitu saja meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Dasar bebek aneh," gerutu Changmin yang masih sibuk dengan acara makannya. Tanpa disadari, Yunho terlihat memperhatikan wajah Jaejoong dengan intens. Rasanya Yunho pernah melihat wajah yang mirip dengan Jaejoong. Tapi sayangnya dirinya tidak tahu dimana. Selain semalam saat dirinya menolong Jaejoong.

"Apa yang sedang hyung pikirkan? Bolehkan aku memanggilmu hyung?" tanya Changmin.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Yunho.

'Minnie, hari ini apa kau mau menemaniku membeli perlengkapan untuk Binnie,' Jaejoong menatap Changmin. Yunho yang ada di sampingnya sedikit penasaran.

"Apa imbalan yang hyung berikan?" tawar Changmin yang membuat Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya. Membuat Yunho menelan ludahnya saat ini. Ingin rasanya dirinya merasakan bibir merah yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Namun nalarnya tidak mengijinkan karena dia tidak mengenal Jaejoong.

"Hahaha, tenanglah hyung, aku hanya bercanda. Apa yang tidak untuk hyungku yang cantik ini," goda jaejoong. Tapi Jaejoong semakin mempoutkan bibirnya saat Changmin mengatakan dirinya cantik.

Hyung ini tampan Minnie,' kesal Jaejoong.

"Tapi yang dikatakan Changmin itu benar Jaejoong-ssi," tambah Yunho dan mendapat deathglare dari Jaejoong yang menurutnya tidak menakutkan sama sekali. Bahkan bisa dikatakan sangat lucu bagi Yunho.

'Aish, kalian menyebalkan,' protes Jaejoong. Tapi keduanya malah tertawa membuat Jaejoong semakin mempoutkan bibirnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, saat ini Junsu tengah memperhatikan mereka dari jauh. Kedua tangannya mengepal hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih menahan amarahnya saat ini. Sepertinya dirinya membuthkan pelampiasan kemarahannya sekarang. Dengan sedikit emosi Junsu meninggalkan kantin entah kemana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya setelah pulang sekolah jaejoong dan Changmin pergi ke salah satu mall terbesar di Seoul dengan ditemani Yunho yang memaksa untuk ikut dengan alasan ingin melihat perubahan kota Seoul setelah hampir lima tahun dirinya tidak menginjakan kaki di tanah kelahirannya itu.

"Hyung, apa lagi yang ingin kau beli. Bukankah keperluan Binnie masih banyak di rumah. Bahkan ahjumma juga sudah membelikan semuanya." Kata Changmin saat mengikuti langkah Jaejoong kesana-kemari. Dirinya tahu betul jika hyungnya yang satu ini sangat suka berbelanja atau bisa dibilang shoopaholic akut.

Yunho yang juga mengikuti mereka merasa kakinya sudah akan patah sebentar lagi jika Jaejoong masih belum mau berhenti.

"Changmin-ah, ternyata Jaejoong-ssi jika sudah belanja sudah seperti yeoja," keluh Yunho yang kini tengah memijat kakinya yang terasa sangat pegal.

"Aku tadi sudah mengingatkanmu hyung, kau masih saja memaksa ikut. Ya beginilah jadinya." Ujar Changmin yang juga memijat kedua kakinya. Keduanya kini terlihat sangat mengenaskan saat ini.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar langkah kaki mendekati mereka yang tengah duduk.

NYESS

Mereka sedikit merasakan dingin di pipi mereka saat ini.

"Hyung," Changmin yang tadi sedikit memejamkan kedua matanya kini kembali membuka matanya saat merasakan hawa dingin di pipinya saat ini Jaejoong sudah ada dihadapannya dengan membawa dua kaleng minuman dingin untuknya dan Yunho.

"Ah, Jaejoong-ssi gomawo," Yunho menerima minuman tersebut.

'Cukup panggil Jaejoong saja,' ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

"Ne," angguk Yunho. Mereka pun segera meminum minuman tersebut untuk meredakan haus yang mendera mereka karena harus mengikuti Jaejoong yang sibuk berbelanja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Umma, kenapa dia bisa ada di sekolah kita?" tanya Junsu yang meminta kejelasan pada Mrs. Kim begitu dirinya sampai di rumah. Membuat Mrs. Kim sedikit berjengit kaget. Dirinya yang tengah membaca sebuah buku kini menutup buku itu dengan kasarnya.

"Kim Junsu, bisakah kau jaga sopan santunmu," geram Mrs. Kim.

"Umma, kenapa namja itu bisa ada di sekolah kita?" nada suara Junsu sedikit merendah sekarang.

"Memangnya kenapa jika dia ada di sekolah kita. Dia juga seorang murid di sana." Mrs. Kim mencoba menjawab dengan tenang.

"Tapi umma, apa umma tidak memikirkan perasaan Jaejoong hyung nanti." Junsu terlihat mengacak rambutnya.

Mrs. Kim menhela napasnya sebentar sebelum berucap pada putra bungsunya yang sedikit keras kepala seperti Jaejoong hyungnya.

"Dengar Junsu-ya, kita tidak bisa menutupi kenyataan yang ada. Kita juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan fakta jika suatu saat mereka saling mengingat satu sama lain. Kita juga tidak bisa menutupi jika Moon Bin adalah anak mereka."

"Tapi umma, aku tidak ingin Jaejoong hyung kembali tersakiti lagi seperti tiga tahun yang lalu," Junsu memotong perkataan Mrs. Kim.

"Umma tahu chagi, tapi kita bisa menutup mata Su-ie. Suatu saat nanti Moon Bin akan bertanya dimana ayahnya. Lalu kita akan menjawab apa Su-ie," lirih Mrs. Kim.

"Tapi kenapa dia harus hadir kembali di kehidupan Jaejoong yang sudah tenang umma. Apa umma tidak ingat dia sudah menyakiti Jaejoong hyung begitu dalam. Aku tidak ingin melihat hyung menangis lagi umma. Aku tidak ingin melihat hyung kembali terluka karena orang itu umma. Aku tidak mau," air mata Junsu mulai menetes membasahi pipinya.

"junsu, hanya ini jalan satu-satunya untuk mereka, kedua orang tuanya juga ingin Jaejoong bahagia." Mrs. Kim mengusap bahu Junsu yang bergetar.

"Umma," Junsu menatap kedua mata Mrs. Kim, Mrs. Kim tersenyum melihatnya dan menganguk.

"Jika sampai dia kembali menyakiti Jaejoong hyung, aku tidak segan-segan untuk membunuhnya umma," ujar Junsu membuat Mrs. Kim hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Putranya yang satu ini memang terlalu protective pada Jaejoong.

Satu harapan Mrs. Kim saat ini adalah Jaejoong bisa hidup bahagia dengan orang yang dicintainya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sampai jumpa besok hyung," Changmin melambaikan tangan saat Yunho sudah turun dari mobilnya. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum saat melihat Yunho sudah mulai masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Tidak menyangka jika rumah Yunho hanya beberapa rumah saja dari rumah mereka.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika Yunho hyung akan menjadi tetangga kita," ujar Changmin sambil mengemudikan mobilnya memasuki gerbang rumah mereka. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk saja. sepertinya hari ini dirinya cukup puas dengan acara belanjanya. Dan sepertinya Moon Bin akan mendapatkan mainan baru hari ini.

Mereka segera mengeluarkan barang belanjaan Jaejoong yang bisa dibilang tidak sedikit itu. Beberapa maid membantu mereka membawa barang-barang tersebut.

"Mmaa," terdengar suara panggilan dari Moon Bin yang membuat Jaejoong bergegas masuk kedalam rumah.

'Umma, Binnie waeyo?' tanya Jaejoong dengan bahasa isyaratnya.

"Binnie sedang rewel Jae, sebaiknya kau bawa Binnie ke kamarnya. Sejak tadi dia mencarimu terus," Mrs. Kim menyerahkan Moon Bin pada Jaejoong yang diterima dengan senang hati oleh Jaejoong.

Perlahan dibukanya kemeja seragamnya untuk menyusui Moon Bin agar Moon Bin tenang. Dan tak berapa lama rengekan Moon Bin berhenti dan digantikan dengan dengkuran halus dari bibir mungil tersebut. Membuat Jaejoong mengulum senyumnya senang.

"Sepertinya memang Binnie merindukanmu Jae," Mrs. Kim mengulum senyumannya saat melihat sang cucu terlihat terlelap digendongan sang umma. Jaejoong hanya bisa mengangguk saat ini, pasalanya kedua tangannya dia gunakan untuk menggendong Moon Bin yang kini tengah terlelap di gendongannya. Sedikit menimang agar tidur sang malaikat nyaman saat ini.

"Sebaikanya kau ke kamar saja Jae, tidurkan dia dulu. Setelah itu kita akan makan malam." Titah Mrs. Kim dan mendapat anggukan dari Jaejoong. Dengan segera Jaejoong membawa Moon Bin naik ke lantai dua, tepatnya kamarnya.

"Ahjumma, apa yang ahjumma masak malam ini?" tanya Changmin yang sepertinya kelelahan sehabis belanja dengan Jaejoong.

"Kau ini, bukannya kau selalu memakan semua makanan Min," Mrs. Kim mengacak rambut keponakan kesayangannya itu. Sedikit terkekeh mengingat setelah Changmin datang rumahnya semakin ramai saja. kedua orang tua Changmin saat ini ada di luar negeri, jadi mereka menitipkan Changmin pada keluarga Kim. Ayah Jaejoong dan Junsu adalah kakak dari ibu Changmin. Untungnya mereka bertiga sudah sangat dekat sejak kecil jadi sehingga mudah untuk mengatur mereka.

"Kka ganti bajumu, setelah itu segera turun untuk makan malam. Jangan lupa panggil Junsu juga," suruh Mrs. Kim.

"Ne ahjumma siap," Changmin beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju lantai dua. Mrs. Kim hanya terkekeh melihatnya.

'Jaejoong-ah, umma berharap kalian akan bersama kembali,' batin Mrs. Kim.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

.

.

.

Hai-hai, ryan nongol lagi untuk ff ini. Kali ini reviewnya lumayan juga ya. Pada penasaran ya gimana kehidupan yunjae sebelumnya. Tapi, sabarnya ne. Ryan kali ini musatin yunjae biar akrab dulu. Ngk mau berat-berat dulu aja.

Gomawo untuk yang sudah kasih reviewnya,

.

.

.

.

.

**Gomawo untuk:**

**Myaka Reien, , Shinnajaejoong, cindyshim07, leechunnie, UknowBoojae, missjelek, Kim Eun Seob, ifa. , gothiclolita89, Tearipark, Zhe, lipminnie, Jung Jaehyun, artaulinata, jiji-ya, meybi, irengiovanny, farla 33, ShinJiwo920202, yoon HyunWoon, jaena.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akan seperti apa rencana dua keluarga untuk menyatukan kedua anak mereka nanti? Hanya mereka, Tuhan, dan Author yang tahu. **

**Hahahahahahaha.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih#ciumyunjae#**


	3. Chapter 3

**LET ME HEAR YOUR VOICE 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

CAST:

KIM JAEJOONG

JUNG YUNHO

OTHERS

.

.

.

.

.

**Summary:**

"_**Bisakah aku mendengarkan suaranya sekali saja?" Jung Yunho. "Karena suatu kejadian dia tidak pernah mengeluatrkan suara lagi. Dan itu hampir sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Kedua orang tuanya sudah berusaha membuatnya kembali bersuara. Tapi tak pernbah berhasil sampai sekarang,". "Aku pasti akan membuatmu kembali mengeluarkan suaramu Jae," Yunjae again **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Karena pada penasaran yunjae and family sebelumnya, akhirnya Ryan mutusin buat ngasih flashback kehidupan mereka sebelumnya.**

**Semoga reader suka ne.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Seorang namja tengah memperhatikan seorang namja yangtengah duduk di balkon lantai dua tempat orang tuanya tengah betamu saat ini. Namja yang berusia lima belas tahun itu tampak tertarik dengan namja tersebut. Dirinya penasaran kenapa namja itu sangat suka berdiri di balkon tersebut. Apa dia tidak bosan berdiri disana terus menerus. Dirinya yang hanya berdiam diri di dalam kamar saja sudah sangat bosan.**_

"_**Yunho hyung," panggil seorang namja yang kini menghampiri dirinya.**_

"_**junsu-ya," namja itu, Yunho menoleh pada namja yang terlihat kecil itu.**_

"_**Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Junsu. Dilihatnya Yunho tengah menatap ke arah balkon kamar yang sangat dikenalnya itu.**_

"_**Junsu-ya, kau tahu siapa namja yang ada di sana?" tunjuk Yunho.**_

"_**Dia," Junsu menunjuk kearah dimana Yunho menujuk tadi.**_

"_**Ne," angguk Yunho.**_

"_**Maukah kau berjanji satu hal padaku. Jika hyung mau berjanji, aku akan memberitahu siapa dia," ucap Junsu membuat Yunho bingung.**_

"_**Baiklah, apa?" setuju Yunho membuat Junsu tersenyum simpul. Namja berusia empat belas tahun itu tampak melebarkan senyumnya saat namja yang tengah ada di balkon tersebut menatap kearahnya dan tersenyum.**_

"_**Maukah hyung selalu ada untuknya? Hanya itu yang aku inginkan?" tanya Junsu. Tatapan Junsu penuh harap pada Yunho.**_

"_**Ne, baiklah aku berjanji," ucap Yunho mantap membuat Junsu tersenyum lebar.**_

"_**Namanya Kim Jaejoong. Dia adalah hyungku, hyung yang sangat aku sayangi." Mulaia Junsu. Yunho terlihat terus memperhatikan namja yang bernama Kim Jaejoong itu dari bawah.**_

"_**Lalu, kenapa dia tidak pernah kulihat setiap kali aku kemari?" tanya Yunho penasaran.**_

"_**Jaejoong orang yang tertutup, dia tidak akan berdekatan dengan orang yang tidak dikenal. Atau bisa dibilang hyung tidak bisa dekat dengan orang asing."**_

"_**Memangnya kenapa dia seperti itu?"**_

"_**Saat usianya lima tahun sebuah kejadian yang membuat hyung seperti ini sekarang. Bahkan kejadian itu membuat hyung tidak bersuara lagi sampai sekarang," jelas Junsu yang masih membuat Yunho sedikit bingung.**_

"_**Memangnya apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Yunho sekali lagi.**_

"_**Saat umur lima tahun, hyung mengalami penculikan selama satu minggu. Penculik itu tidak sekali pun meminta tebusan pada kami. Tapi saat kami sudah menemukan dimana hyung disekap, ternyata penculik itu adalah salah satu mantan karyawan dari perusahaan yang ketahuan melakukan korupsi. Dia ingin membalas dendam pada appa karena sudah memecatnya. Dan ternyata orang itu juga mengalami gangguan jiwa. Saat ditemukan kondisi Jaejoong hyung sungguh sangat mengenaskan kala itu. Tubuhnya penuh dengan luka lebam, kepala sudah mengalirkan darah yang bahkan sudah sangat mengering. Tapi yang membuat kami sekeluarga sangat syock adalah saat dokter mengatakan jika pita suara hyung mengalami kerusakan."**_

"_**Maksudmu?" Yunho menatap Junsu.**_

"_**Jaejoong kehilangan suaranya, tapi sebenarnya suarnya bisa dikembalikan dengan teraphy. Tapi tidak akan seperti suara semula lagi. Bahkan, saat Jaejoong hyun sadar dirinya menangis karena merasa sakit dilehernya saat akan bersuara. Umma sangat terpukul saat ini. Menyalahkan dirinya karena tidak bisa menjaga hyung dengan baik. Appa juga menyalahkan dirinya kala itu. Seharusnya mereka menjaga hyung, bukannya malah sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka selama ini." Junsu terlihat meneteskan air matanya saat ini.**_

"_**Bahkan hyung memilih tidak mengikuti teraphy tersebut karena tidak ingin membuat umma dan appa terlalu berharap banyak untuk mengembalikan suara Jaejoong hyung. Jaejoong hyung memilih menggunakan bahasa isyarat jika berkomunikasi dengan kami. Tapi setidaknya itu membuat kami sedikit bernapas lega. Tapi semakin kesini, hyung berubah menjadi orang yang tertutup. Dirinya hanya akan bercerita jika sudah terlalu banyak beban yang ditanggungnya. Jaejoong selalu tersenyum pada kami meski pun dihatinya menangis. Dirinya tidak ingin menjadi beban untuk kami." Junsu menyeka air matanya.**_

"_**Su-ie, bolehkah aku jujur padamu saat ini?" ucap Yunho.**_

"_**Ne," angguk Junsu menyetujui.**_

"_**Aku menyukainya saat pertama kali melihatnya, entah mengapa aku merasa ingin melindunginya. Dia telihat sangat rapuh, meski pun dari luar dia terlihat kuat. Tapi jika dilihat semakin dalam. Maka akan terlihat jika dirinya menanggung beban yang besar saat ini," tukas Yunho. **_

"_**Apa kau yakin dengan perasaanmu hyung?" tanya Junsu memastikan.**_

"_**Emm, aku yakin kalau aku menyukainya. Menyukai Kim Jaejoong," jawab Yunho mantap.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Malam ini akan ada acara makan malam keluarga di kediaman Kim. Beberapa maid dan koki terlihat sibuk mempersiapkan segalanya untuk malam ini. Sepertinya akan ada tamu istimewa yang akan datang.**_

'_**Su-ie, ada acara apa malam ini?' tanya Jaejoong dengan bahasa isyaratnya pada Junsu.**_

"_**Ada kejutan untuk hyung nanti malam, sebaiknya hyung berisap-siap dulu." Junsu mendorong Jaejoong masuk kedalam kamarnya yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Junsu. Jaejoong hanya menurut saja saat Junsu mencobakan beberapa baju padanya. Meski pun dirinya jarang keluar rumah, tapi koleksi Jaejoong bisa dibilang sangat up to date. Karena Jaejoong selalu membeli baju-bajunya melalui online. Jadi dirinya tidak perlu repot-repot keluar rumah.**_

"_**Sepertinya yang ini sangat cocok,' gumam Junsu saat melihat Jaejoong mengenakan kemeja dengan warna baby blue yang sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih. Dengan sweater yang sepadan dengan kemeja yang dikenakan Jaejoong saat ini membuat namja muda itu terlihat cantik.**_

"_**Hyung, kau sangat cantik," puji Junsu yang membuat Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya.**_

'_**Hyung tampanSu-ie,' timpal Jaejoong tidak terima. Membut Junsu terkekeh mengingat Jaejoong tidak suka dikatakan cantik.**_

"_**Ne, hyung tampan dan cantik," ralat Junsu lagi. Membuat Jaejoong mendengus kesal saat ini.**_

"_**Hyung, sebaiknya kita segera turun. Makan malam akan segera dimulai," Junsu menyeret Jaejoong sekali lagi. Membuat Jaejoong pasrah dibuatnya kini.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kini mereka tengah menikmati makan malam mereka dengan hikmat. Keluarga Jung yang menjadi tamu malam ini terlihat sangat mengagumi kecantikan Jaejoong saat ini. Mata yang bulat, bibir yang merah semerah buah cerry. Kulit putih yang sangat mulus tanpa ada cacat sama sekali. Bahkan putra mereka Jung Yunho, tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari Jaejoong. Membuat kedua pasang orang tua mereka tersenyum tipis. Sepertinya maksud mereka kali ini akan berhasil.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Joongie, kenalkan ini Jung Yunho. Putra dari Mr dan Mrs. Jung." Mrs. Kim memperkenalkan Yunho pada Jaejoong yang tengah sibuk dengan buku yang dibacanya di ruang tengah saat ini. Setelah makan malam tadi, mereka memilih untuk berkumpul di ruang tengah untuk saling mengakrabkan diri. Meski pun hanya untuk Jaejoong dan Yunho saja, karena kedua keluarga itu sudah sangat mengenal.**_

_**Jaejoong hanya menganggukkan kepala dihadapan Yunho. Diambilnya sebuah notes yang ada didekatnya untuk menulis sesuatu. Yunho terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Jaejoong saat ini.**_

_**Jaejoong menyerahkan notes tersebut pada Yunho. **_

'_**Kim Jaejoong imnida'**_

_**Yunho membaca tulisan tersebut, intinya Jaejoong bermaksud untuk memperkenalkan diri pada Yunho yang menurutnya tampan itu.**_

"_**Cukup gunakan cara yang biasa kau gunakan saja Jaejoong-ah. Aku mengerti bahasa itu," Yunho tersenyum pada Jaejoong. Membuat pipi Jaejoong muncul semburat merah saat ini.**_

'_**Ne, Yunho-ssi,' ucap Jaejoong dengan bahasa isyaratnya.**_

"_**Hei, jangan terlalu formal padaku. Kita kan seumuran. Jadi cukup panggil Yunho saja atau Yunnie," timpal Yunho yang mencoba untuk mengakrabkan diri lebih dekat dengan Jaejoong.**_

"_**Hyung, jangan takut. Yunho hyung orangnya baik kok." Tambah Junsu yang melihat gelagat Jaejoong yang sedikit kurang nyaman saat ini.**_

"_**Jaejoongie kami kesini untuk membicarakan sesuatu dengan Jaejoongie dan keluarga," Mrs. Jung memulai. Jaejoong hanya menatap orang-orang yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Terlihat Junsu tengah tersenyum kearahnya begitu juga dengan Yunho yang memberikan senyuman yang membuatnya sedikit nyaman. Jaejoong hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.**_

"_**Joongie sayang, umma, appa, Jung ahjussi dan Jung ahjumma berencana unuk menjodohkan Joongie dengan Yunho. Apa Joonie setuju?" Mrs. Kim menggenggam tangan Jaejoong saat ini.**_

'_**Umma,' Jaejoong tidak mengerti. Mrs. Kim hanya mengangguk melihat tatapan sang putra sulung.**_

"_**Joongie, ahjumma dan ahjussi ingin menjodohkan Yunho dengan Joongie." Kali Mr. Junglah yang bicara. Dirinya tahu jika saat ini Jaejoong tengah bingung.**_

'_**Tapi joongie bisu. Joongie tidak ingin dikasihani umma,' Jaejoong terlihat sedikit ragu. Yunho yang mengerti apa yang diucapkan Jaejoong segera mendekati Jaejoong.**_

"_**Jaejoongie dengarkan aku," Yunho menangkut wajah Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya agar kedua mata mereka bisa saling bertatapan.**_

"_**Sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku sudah jatuh hati padamu saat itu juga. Sejak aku melihatmu saat itu, aku ingin sekali melindungimu. Dan sejak aku pertama kali melihatmu, aku sudah langsung mencintaimu." Yunho mengucapkan dengan sangat mantap. Dilihatnya kedua mata bulat Jaejoong sudah berkaca-kaca saat ini. Jaejoong menatap kedalam mata musang Yunho untuk menemukan kebohongan dari ucapannya tersebut. Namun sepertinya ucapan Yunho benar-benar dari hatinya, tidak ada kebohongan dari mata itu. Perlahan tapi pasti Jaejoong manganggukkan kepalanya. Menyetujui perjodohan mereka saat ini. Membuat Yunho tersenyum bahagia.**_

_**GREEP**_

"_**Terima kasih Jaejoongie, terima kasih karena sudah memberikan kesempatann untuk menjadi pendampingmu," Yunho memeluk Jaejoong erat seolah tidak akan bisa memeluk namja cantik itu lagi. Kedua keluarga itu kini bisa bernapas lega karena keduanya sudah menyetujui perjodohan tersebut. Satu harapan mereka saat ini adalah membuat Jaejoong benar-benar menerima Yunho sepenuhnya nanti.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Yunho dan Jaejoong resmi menjadi kekasih saat ini. Mereka akhirnya memutuskan masuk ke sekolah yang sama karena bujukan Yunho. Selama ini Jaejoong memilih menjalani program home schooling di rumah saja karena Jaejoong merasa takut jika ada diluar rumah. Traumanya dengan insiden penculikannya dulu meninggalkan tramu yang mendalam bagi Jaejoong sampai sekarang. Tapi sepertinya kehadiran Yunho sedikitnya bisa membuat Jaejoong bisa membuka diri untuk dunia luar.**_

"_**Hyung," Junsu memanggil Jaejoong yang kini berjalan bersama Yunho menuju kelas mereka. Untungnya lokasi sekolah Junsu dan Jaejoong satu tempat karena sekolah tersebut adalah milik keluarga mereka.**_

'_**Su-ie waeyo?" tanya Jaejoong saat melihat Junsu terengah-engah dalam bernapasnya. Membuat Yunho mengernyitkan dahi bingung. Tidak biasanya Junsu menghampirinya ke kawasan SMA. **_

"_**Hyung, besok siang Changmin datang." Ucap Junsu setelah menormalkan napasnya. Jaejoong membulatkan kedua matanya mendengar nama sepupu yang sangat dirindukannya. Yunho mengerutkan dahi mendengar nama yang asing baginya itu.**_

"_**Nuguya?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong dan Junsu.**_

'_**Dia sepupu kami yang ada di Amerika,' jelas Jaejoong dengan senyum lebarnya.**_

"_**Sepertinya uri Joongie senang sekali," Yunho mengacak rambut hitam Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengangguk antusias.**_

"_**su-ie sebaiknya kau kembali ke sekolahmu," usir Yunho saat mendengar bel sekolah berbunyi.**_

"_**Hyung, aku kembali dulu ne," pamit Junsu sambil melambaikan tangan pada keduanya.**_

"_**Kajja kita masuk," Yunho menggandeng tangan Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong sedikit merona. Selalu seperti ini, Yunho selalu memperlihatkan kemesaraannya di depan umum. Dirinya ingin menunjukkan bahwa hanya seorang Jung Yunho yang bisa memiliki Kim Jaejoong. Sementara Jaejoong hanya bisa bersyukur karena Yunho mau menerimanya apa adanya. Dan bisa dibilang Jaejoong mulai bisa membuka hatinya untuk Yunho. Mungkin saat ini Jaejoong belum menyadari jika dirinya sudah mulai jatuh cinta pada tunangannya itu.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Seorang yeoja terlihat mengepalkan kedua tangannya saat ini. Wajahnya terlihat menahan amarahnya saat ini. Saat melihat Yunho dan Jaejoong yang tengah meuju kelasnya, yeoja itu sengaja bersembunyi di balik tembok dan memperhatikan apa saja yang tengah mereka lakukan.**_

"_**Yunho oppa hanya milikku, awas kau Kim Jaejoong. Beraninya kau merebutnya dariku."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Joongie-ah, akan kupastikan aku akan mendengar suaramu," Yunho melihat foto dirinya dan Jaejoong yang tengah tersenyum. Dirinya merasa sangat beruntung bisa memiliki Jaejoong saat ini. Dirinya berjanji akan selalu melindungi Jaejoong apapun yang terjadi. karena dirinya sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta kepada namja cantik itu sejak pertama kali. Bahkan saat kedua orang tuanya mengatakan bahwa dirinya dan Jaejoong sudah dijodohkan Yunho terlihat sangat senang. Karena dirinya akan semakin dekat dengan pujaan hatinya itu. Hingga kini mereka sudah menjalin hubungan selama satu tahun. Bahkan Yunholah yang mengajak Jaejoong untuk masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengannya asalkan Yunho bisa menjaga Jaejoong selama di sekolah.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Apa yang hyung pikirkan?" Junsu tiba-tiba masuk kedalam kamar Jaejoong saat melihat Jaejoong tengah duduk di balkon kamarnya melihat bintang.**_

_**Jaejoong hanya tersenyum saat melihat Junsu berjalan ke arahnya dan ikut duduk di sampingnya.**_

'_**Su-ie, sepertinya hyung jatuh cinta pada Yunnie,' Junsu terlihat tersenyum.**_

"_**Hyung, tahukah kau jikaYunho hyung sudah jatuh cinta padamu saat pertama kali melihatmu di balkon kamar ini," Jaejoong memiringkan kepala tidak mengerti. Junsu hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah hyung itu.**_

"_**Setiap kali Jung Ahjumma dan Ahjussi berkunjung kemari, Yunho hyung selalu memperhatikanmu dari bawah." Jelas Junsu.**_

'_**Tapi hyung takut Su-ie,' Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya.**_

"_**Apa yang hyung takutkan, apa hyung takut jika Yunho hyung meninggalkanmu?" Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya. Junsu menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.**_

"_**Hyung tenang saja, jika sampai Yunho hyung menyakitimu. Aku orang pertama yang akan membunuhnya," Junsu menepuk dadanya mantap. Baginya hanya Jaejoonglah orang yang sangat dilindunginya. Bahkan selama ini Junsu selalu berlatih bela diri demi melindungi Jaejoong.**_

'_**Hyung percaya padamu Su-ie,' Jaejoong terkekeh mendengarnya. Kadang adiknya itu bisa membuat moodnya buruk bisa berubah menjadi baik dalam sekejap. Oleh karena itu dirinya sangat suka menceritakan apa pun yang dia alami pada Junsu, kadang kala dirinya juga senang berkeluh kesah dengan kedua orang tuanya jika mereka tidak sibuk.**_

'_**Tapi perasaanku mengatakan akan terjadi sesuatu Su-ie,' Junsu mengerutkan dahi.**_

"_**Apa maksud hyung?" Jaejoong hanya menggeleng tidak tahu. Entah mengapa sejak mereka memasuki SMA Jaejoong merasakan akan terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka. Tapi Jaejoong tidak tahu apa. Yang pasti Jaejoong selalu diliputi perasaan yang tidak enak setiap kali berangkat sekolah. Dirinya merasa sedang diawasi oleh seseorang tapi dirinya tidak tahu siapa.**_

"_**Hyung tenang saja, Yunho hyung tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Percayalah padaku," Junsu coba menenangkan sang hyung yang terlihat gusar. Jaejoong hanya menganggukkan kepala agar Junsu tidak berpikir macam-macam.**_

'_**Tuhan, berikanlah kebahagian pada Jaejoong hyung,' doa Junsu dalam hati.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Siang itu Yunho tengah berjalan-jalan dengan teman-temannya karena hari ini Jaejoong dan Junsu tengah menjemput sepupu mereka dari Amerika. Mereka terlihat tengah berada di toko buku langganan mereka.**_

"_**Oppa," seorang yeoja memanggil Yunho dengan kerasnya membuat semua orang melihat kearahnya. Namun sepertinya yeoja itu tidak memperdulikan tatapan para pengunjung toko buku tersebut dan memilih untuk menghampiri Yunho yang tengah memilih buku untuk Jaejoong.**_

"_**Oh seulgi-ssi," sapa Yunho. **_

"_**Tumben oppa tidak bersama namja bisu itu," Seulgi berucap sinis. Yunho yang mendengarnya berusaha untuk sabar.**_

"_**Siapa yang kau maksud bisu itu Seulgi-ssi?" tanya Yunho datar.**_

"_**Tentu saja namja jadi-jadian yang selalu menempeli Yunho oppa," ucap Seulgi santai tanpa melihat ekspresi wajah Yunho yang kini mulai memerah menahan emosi. Dirinya tahu jika yeoja dihadapannya itu mengejar-ngejar dirinya. Namun tidak sekali pun Yunho tanggapi.**_

"_**Dia tidak bisu,hanya-"**_

"_**Tetap saja bisu meski pun dia tidak pernah bicara," potong Seulgi.**_

"_**Sebenarnya apa yang oppa lihat dari namja jadi-jadian itu sih?" tanya Seulgi sok polos.**_

"_**Bukankah masih banyak yeoja cantik yang bisa oppa pilih ketimbang namja yang tidak pernah bicara itu. Yah, bisa dibilang juga sama dengan bisu," Seulgi terlihat memperhatikan kukunya.**_

"_**Dengar Seulgi-ssi, bukan urusanmu aku memilih siapa. Dan juga bukan urusanmu aku bersama namja atau yeoja. Dan asal kau tahu saja, namja yang kau sebut bisu itu adalah kekasihku,"**_

_**BRAKK**_

_**Yunho membantu buku yang tadinya akan dibelinya untuk Jaejoong dengan kasar. Dirinya memilih pergi meninggalkan yeoja tersebut daripada dia kehilangan kendali dan menghajar yeoja tersebut.**_

"_**Aish, awas saja kau Kim Jaejoong," Seulgi menghentakan kakinya kesal karena ditinggalkan Yunho. Tapi yang paling membuatnya sangat marah adalah Yunho yang membela Jaejoong. Karena tidak ingin semakin dilihat orang, Seulgi memilih meninggalkan toko buku tersebut dengan kekesalan.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Semakin hari Yunho dan Jaejoong terlihat semakin mesra, dimana pun ada Jaejoong di situ pasti ada Yunho. Bahkan bisa dibilang Yunho itu bodyguard Jaejoong saa di sekolah. Meski pun mereka baru memasuki kelas satu SMA, tapi cara berpikir Yunho sudah bisa dibilang dewasa. Diriny sudah memikirkan bagaimana kehidupan mereka nantinya jika sudah menikah kelak. Bahkan untuk nama anak sudah Zyunho rencanakan jauh-jauh hari. Padahal mereka belum menikah. Lulus sekolah saja belum. Yang ada di otak Yunho adalah bagaimana membuat Jaejoong terus tersenyum.**_

_**Tapi, manusia bisa berencana. Tapi Tuhanlah yang menentukan semua. Apa akan berjalan sesuai rencana atau tidak sama sekali. Itulah yang kini dialami oleh kedua pasangan tersebut saat ini.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**PLAKK**_

_**Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi putih Jaejoong yang mengakibatkan pipi itu muncul bekas tamparan. Bukan keluarganya yang menamparnya, namun Yunholah yang baru saja menamparnya.**_

"_**Jadi kau berselingkuh dibelakangku eoh," ucap Yunho penuh emosi. Jaejoong menggeleng tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba saja Yunho menamparnya begitu keras saat ini. Padahal rencana Jaejoong ingin mengajak Yunho makan siang bersama. Sehingga dirinya mendatangi apartement Yunho siang itu. Namun apa yang didapatnya saat ini, sebuah tamparan yang sangat keras di pipinya.**_

'_**Yunnie, apa maksudmu?" tanya Jaejoong tidak mengerti.**_

"_**Lihat ini," Yunho melempar beberapa foto tepat mengenai wajah Jaejoong saat ini. Diambilnya sebuah foto yang paling dekat dengannya. Seketika kedua mata bulatnya kini melebar saat melihat foto yang kini tengah dipegangnya. Foto dirinya dengan seorang namja yang tengah tertidur di sebuah kamar hotel dalam keadaan polos tanpa sehelai benang pun. Hanya selimut yang kini menututpi tubuh polos tersebut. Tapi yang membuat Jaejoong bingung adalah, dirinya tidak pernah berada di tempat tersebut. Bahkan namja yang ada di dalam foto tersebut dirinya tidak mengenalnya.**_

"_**Sudah menyadari kesalahanmu Kim Jaejoong, apa ini yang kau lakukan di belakangku selama ini HAH!," Yunho mulai meninggikan suaranya. Membuat Jaejoong menundukkan kepala takut. Pasalnya Yunho tidak pernah berbicara dengan nada setinggi itu padanya. Tapi Jaejoong hanya diam, menghadapi Yunho yang masih marah tidak akan mudah. Dan Jaejoong tahu itu.**_

_**Tanpa disadari Jaejoong Yunho sudah menyeret tangannya untuk mengikuti Yunho. Jaejoong mengikuti dengan pasrah kemana Yunho membawanya. Dan tujuan Yunho saat ini adalah kamarnya. Dibukanya dengan paksa kamarnya dan menhempaskan Jaejoong ke ranjang dengan kasarnya. Membuat Jaejoong sedikit merintih kesakitana saat tubuhnya menghantam kepala ranjang. Dengan refleks Jaejoong beringsut mundur saat Yunho mulai mendekatinya.**_

"_**Akan kupastikan bekas namja sialan itu hilang ditubuhmu Boo," Yunho menyeringai membuat Jaejoong bergidik ngeri saat ini. Dirinya semakin mundur, namun sayangnya kini punggungnya mengenai kepala ranjang dibelakangnya. Membuatnya tidak bisa keman-mana lagi saat ini.**_

_**Sret**_

_**Kini Yunho tengah mengikat kedua tangan Jaejoong diatas kepala ranjang. Membuat Jaejoong sedikit memberontak.**_

_**PLAKK**_

"_**Diam, jika kau diam ini akan cepat selesai," lagi, tamparan diberikan Yunho pada Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong lemas seketika. Perasaan takut menyergapi dirinya saat ini. Dirinya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena kedua tangannya sudah diikat oleh Yunho. Bahkan kini Yunho dengan paksa merobek pakaian yang dikenakan Jaejoong hingga tidak berbentuk sama serkali. Kepalanya terus menggeleng menolak perlakuan Yunho saat ini pada tubuhnya.**_

"_**Selamat menikmati malam panjangmu Jaejoongie," Yunhoi menyeringai seperti iblis saat ini. Membuat Jaejoong mulai ketakutan dan meneteskan air matanya.**_

_**JLEBB**_

_**Tidak ada rintihan atau pun desahan dari mulut Jaejoong saat ini. Hanya rasa sakit yang dirasakannya saat merasakan sesuatu menerobos masuk kedalam anusnya. Dapat dirsasakannya sesuatu mengalir dari selakangannya.**_

"_**Ugh, kau sangat sempit Boo," lenguh Yunho saat merasakan juniornya terjepit oleh rektum Jaejoong yang ternyata masih virgin. Namu hal itu tidak disadarinya saat ini. Yang ada hanya rasa nikmat yang dirasakannya saat ini tanpa menyadari kondisi Jaejoong saat ini.**_

_**Sejenak Yunho menarik juniornya keluar, namun hanya sampai setengah dengan kepala juniornya masih ada didalam hole Jaejoong.**_

_**JLEBB**_

_**Dengan hentakan yang keras dan kasar, Yunho kembali menyodokkan juniornya masuk semakin dalam. Membuat Jaejoong sedikit melenguh tanpa suara saat ini. Kedua tangannya yang terikat berusaha mencari pegangan untuk melampiaskan rasa sakit yang kini dirasakannya. Yunho masih terus memaju mundurkan juniornya di dalam hole Jaejoong.**_

"_**ugh, kau ketat sekali Booh. Ini sangat nikmat," Yunho masih terus menggerakkan pinggulnya tanpa melihat wajah Jaejoong yang sudah terlihat mulai pucat menahan rasa sakit yang menderanya. Bahkan dirinya tidak menyadari jika juniornya juga mulai mengeluarkan precum saat Yunho terus menggenjot hole Jaejoong membabi buta.**_

'_**Hiks...hiks...sakit...' hanya itu rintihan Jaejoong dalam hati merasakan sakit di tubuhnya saat ini. Bukan hanya tubuhnya saja yang sakit, tapi hatinya lebih sakit lagi sekarang. Orang yang sangat dicintainya kini tega beruat seperti ini padanya. Orang yang dicintainya dengan teganya mengambil sesuatu yang sangat dijaganya selama ini.**_

_**Masih dengan tubuh yang terlonjak karena Yunho masih menyodokkan juniornya didalam Jaejoong. Jaejoong menangis dalam diam, berharap ini hanyalah mimpi buruknya yang akan hilang jika dirinya terbangun nanti. **_

"_**Ugh, kau nikmat sekali Boojae. So tigh.." Yunho masih terus menyodokkan juniornya membabi buta. Mata sudah tertutup oleh kecemburuan karena foto yang didapatnya itu entah dari siapa. Bahkan Yunho tidak memastikan apakah foto itu benar atau tidak. Yang ada hanya rasa marah yang menguasai pikirannya.**_

"_**AH," Yunho mendesah setelah menyemburkan cairannya didalam tubuh Jaejoong saat ini. Bahkan Yunho tak melihat jika kini Jaejoong telah memejamkan kedua matanya pingsan.**_

_**Entah sudah berapa kali Yunho menyemburkan cairannya didalam tubh Jaejoong. Yang pasti, saat ini terlihat cairan Yunho mengalir keluar dari hole Jaejoong yang sepertinya tidak bisa menampung semua cairan Yunho.**_

_**BRUKK**_

_**Yunho menjatuhkan tubuh lelahnya disamping Jaejoong yang dianggaapnya tertidur itu. Bahkan Yunho tidak menyadari jika kini hole Jaejoong tengah mengelirkan cairan berwarna merah.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Junsu berjalan mondar-mandir dengan gelisahnya saat ini. Perasaannya mengatakan sesuatu terjadi pada Jaejoong hyungnya. Bahkan sejak tadi Junsu menghubungi ponsel Jaejoong maupun Yunho tidak ada yang menjawab satu pun.**_

"_**Su-ie tenanglag, bukankah Jaejoong tengah pergi ke apartement Yunho," Mrs. Kim mencoba menenangkan sang putra bungsu.**_

"_**Tapi umma, perasaanku mengatakan sesuatu terjadi pada Jaejoong hyung." Junsu terlihat sangat kebingungan saat ini.**_

"_**Baiklah, kalau begitu kita ke apartement Yunho untuk memastikannya." Putus Mrs. Kim mencoba mengikuti kemauan Junsu. Putra bungsunya itu memang bisa dibilang sangat protective jika berhubungan dengan Jaejoong.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Junsu terlihat berlari saat sudah memasuki gedung dimana apartement Yunho berada. Tidak dihiraukannya sang umma yang mencoba untuk menenangkannya saat ini. Tapi, yang ada malah Junsu semakin khawatir. Dipencetnya tombol lift dengan tidak karuan. Hal ini membuat Mrs. Kim menggelengkan kepalanya heran. Tidak biasanya Junsu seperti ini. Begitu sampai di depan pintu apartement Yunho, Junsu mencoba mengetuk. Tapi yang ada malah pintu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Membuat Junsu dan Mrs. Kim mengerutkan dahi.**_

"_**Aneh sekali," gumam Junsu sembari membuka pintu dengan perlahan. Namun seketika kedua matanya melebar saat melihat sesuatu yang tergeletak di atas lantai. **_

"_**Su-ie ada ap-" Mrs. Kim tidak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya saat melihat sesuatu yang dipegang Junsu.**_

"_**Junsu, a-apa ma-maksudnya ini?" tanya Mrs. Kim.**_

"_**Mollayo umma," Junsu menggelengkan kepalanya. Namun tiba-tiba sajak dirinya treflek berlari ke arah dimana kamar Yunho berada.**_

_**BRAKK**_

_**Dengan kasarnya Junsu membuka pintu kamar tersebut. Matanya semakin terbuka lebar saat melihat pakaian-pakaian yang tergeletak sembarangan di lantai. Bahkan dirinya juga bisa melihat Yunho yang tengah tertidur tanpa sehelai pakaian di tubuhnya saat ini.**_

"_**BRENGSEK KAU JUNG YUNHO," Junsu menggeret tubuh Yunho dari tempat tidur. Membuat tubuh Yunho menghantam lantai kamar dengan kerasnya. Sehingga dipastikan Yunho akan membuka matanya sekarang.**_

"_**Siapa yang berani mengganggu HAH!," Yunho belum menyadari jika kini Junsu ada dihadapannya saat ini.**_

"_**Omo," Mrs. Kim yang baru saja masuk langsung membekap mulutnya saat melihat Yunho yang tengah naked.**_

"_**KAU APAKAN HYUNGKU?" Junsu terlihat mulai menyekik leher Yunho.**_

"_**Junsu," Yunho sedikit sulit bernapas.**_

"_**KAU-"**_

"_**JOONGIE!" ucapan Junsu tepotong karena mendengar teriakan Mrs. Kim dari araha kamar mandi.**_

_**BRUGH**_

_**Junsu yang mendengarnya kontan menjatuhkan tubuh Yunho dan berlari ke arah kamar mandi dimana sang umma berada.**_

_**Matanya semakin melotot melihat pemandangan yang dilihatnya saat ini. Umma tengah memeluk tubuh hyungnya yang naked. Bahkan terlihat shower kamar mandi masih mengalir dengan derasnya mengguyur tubuh Jaejoong yang penuh dengan kissmark milik Yunho. Pandangan matanya terlihat kosong saat ini.**_

"_**Joongie sayang, katakan apa yang terjadi nak?" Mrs. Kim menangkup wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat mengenaskan. Air mata Mrs. Kim kini mulai mengalir melihat kondisi Jaejoong saat ini. Ibu mana yang tidak menangis melihat kondisi anaknya yang bisa dibilang sangat mengenaskan saat ini.**_

"_**Hyung," lirih Junsu perlahang menghampiri Jaejoong. Yunho yang terlihat masih sedikit limbung mengikuti dari belakang. Dirinya tidak kalah syocknya melihat orang yang sangat dicintainya seperti sekarang. Tapi menmgingat foto-foto yang dilihatnya tadi membuatnya sedikit marah.**_

"_**Joongie, katakan pada umma apa yang sakit sayang?" Mrs. Kim mencoba menarik wajah Jaejoong untuk menatapnya. Dapat dilihat jika kedua mata anaknya itu sudah sangat bengkak saat ini.**_

'_**Appo,' hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Jaejoong saat ini. Otaknya seolah tidak bisa berfungsi sama sekali.**_

_**GREEP**_

_**Mrs. Kim segera menarik tubuh Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya, Jaejoong masih tidak bereaksi terhadap pelukannya. Hal ini sama dengan kejadian penculikan Jaejoong dulu.**_

"_**Junsu kita bawa Jaejoong umma," Mrs. Kim mencoba mengangkat tubuh sang putra dibantu Junsu. Junsu juga sudah mengambil selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos Jaejoong saat ini.**_

"_**Jung Yunho, katakan pada kedua orang tuamu. Pertunangan kalian kami batalkan," ucap Mrs. Kim dingin.**_

_**DEG**_

_**Yunho merasakan napasnya tercekak mendengar perkataan Mrs. Kim. Namun dirinya hanya bisa melihat Junsu dan Mrs. Kim membawa Jaejoong pergi. Entah mengapa dadanya merasa sakit saat mengingat perlakukannya pada Jaejoong barusan. Dilihatnya seprei tempat tidurnya sudah berubah warna menjadi merah. Matanya semakin membulat melihatnya. **_

"_**Joongie." Lirihnya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Mrs. Kim dan Junsu tengah menunggu di luar kamar Jaejoong, saat ini dokter tengah memeriksa kondisi putra sulungnya tersebut.**_

"_**Su-ie," lirihnya menatap Junsu.**_

"_**Umma tenang saja, Jaejoong hyung pasti baik-baik saja," Junsu coba menenangkan sang umma yang terlihat sangat cemas dengan keadaan Jaejoong saat ini. Bahkan dokter sudah memeriksa putranya itu selama dua jam. Namun belum ada tanda-tanda dokter itu akan keluar dari kamar putranya.**_

"_**Bummie, bagaimana keadaan Jaejoong?" sebuah suara menginterupsi keduanya. Segera mereka menoleh ke sumber suara saat ini. Dilihatnya saat ini suaminya bersama kedua orang tua Yunho yang terlihat terengah-engah saat ini.**_

"_**Wonnie," panggil Mrs. Kim. Mr. Kim segera merengkuh tubuh istrinya kedalam pelukannya untuk menenangkan. Dirinya masih belum tahu permasalahan sebenarnya.**_

"_**Bummie, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Mrs. Jung mencoba mencari tahu. Raut wajahnya juga terlihat sangat cemas.**_

"_**Yunho hyung memperkosa Jaejoong hyung di apartementnya," sela Junsu. Dirinya sedang menahan amarahnya saat ini. Jangan sampai rumahnya berantakan karena kemarahannya saat ini.**_

"_**MWOO?" kedua pasangan Jung itu membulatkan kedua matanya.**_

"_**Aku menemukan ini di apartement Yunho hyung," Junsu menyerahkan foto yang dilihatnya kepada kedua orang tuanya.**_

"_**I-ini," Mrs. Jung menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.**_

"_**Seseorang mencoba untuk merusak hubungan Yunho hyung dan Jaejoong hyung. Dan sepertinya orang tersebut sudah berhasil merusaknya." Meskipun masih kelas tiga SMP, namun otak Junsu sangat cerdas dalam memahami masalah.**_

"_**Tapi, siapa orang yang tega melakukan ini pada Joongie?" Mrs. Jung masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.**_

"_**Mungkin orang yang menyukai Yunho hyung. Bukankah Yunho hyung sangat disukai di sekolah." Jawab Junsu dan mendapat anggukan dari keempatnya.**_

"_**Mak-"**_

_**CEKLEK**_

_**Ucapan Mr. Jung terpotong saat melihat kamar Jaejoong mulai terbuka menampilkan seorang dokter tersenyum ke arah mereka.**_

"_**Dokter, bagaimana keadaan putraku?" Mrs. Kim menghampiri sang dokter.**_

"_**Kondisi Jaejoong-ssi sudah baikan, saya sudah menjahit rektum yang robek. Mungkin lebam-lebam di tubuhnya masih butuh waktu agar bisa ," sang dokter terlihat menarik napas dalam-dalam membuat mereka merasakan sesuatu yang buruk.**_

"_**Mungkin luka luarnya masih bisa sembuh, namun luka psikisnya kemungkinan akan sulit untuk sembuh mengingat Jaejoong-ssi memiliki trauma pada sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kekerasan fisik. Dan sepertinya otaknya memproses untuk melupakan apa pun yang berhubungan dengan kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya. Sama seperti yang terjadi saat kasus penculikan Jaejoong-ssi dulu,"**_

_**DEG**_

_**Seseorang yang tanpa mereka sadari kini mendengarnya dibalik tembok saat ini. Dia Yunho, hanya bisa terdiam mendengarnya barusan. Benarkah Jaejoong akan melupakannya sama seperti penculikan dirinya saat kecil dulu. Tidak ingin mendengar lebih lanjut lagi Yunho memilih untuk meninggalkan rumah Jaejoong. Berlari sekuatnya meninggalkan rumah dimana kekasihnya tengah terbaring tak berdaya karena kesalahannya. Memang mereka masih bisa dibilang anak remaja yang tengah mencari jati diri mereka. Bagi Jaejoong Yunho adalah salah satu semangat hidupnya setelah keluarganya. Namun bagi Jaejoong sesuatu yang sudah melukainya harus dilupakan dan dibuang. Karena Jaejoong tidak ingin merasakan sakit lebih lama. Namun bagi Yunho Jaejoong adalah belahan jiwanya. Namun sepertinya Tuhan berkehendak lain untuk keduanya saat ini.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Yunho masih berlari menyusuri jalanan Tokyo dengan air mata yang terus mengalir di wajahnya. Rasa bersalah kini menyelimuti hatinya yang telah dengan teganya menyakiti orang yang sangat dicintainya saat ini. Lebih baik Jaejoong membencinya daripada Jaejoong melupakannya. Akan lebih baik jika Junsu membunuhnya saat ini daripada orang yang dicintainya tidak mengingatkan karena kesalahannya yang sangat fatal. Yunho masih terus berlari tanpa memperhatikan jalan yang dilewatinya. Dirinya juga tidak menyadari jika saat ini telah berada di tengah jalan. Kakinya tiba-tiba berhenti berlari saat melihat sebuah truck yang melaju ke arahnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Tapi entah mengapa Yunho memilih memejamkan kedua matanya saat truck itu semakin mendekatinya.**_

'_**Jae, jika ini hukuman untukku aku rela,'**_

_**Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Yunho terpental sejauh satu meter dengan kepala yang menghantam, trotoar lebih dulu. Membuat darah mengalir di kepalanya deras. Tak berapa lama Yunho kehilangan keasadaran dengan orang-orang yang sudah mengerubunginya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Kita akan segera memcari tahu siapa yang telah melakukan ini pada Yunho dan Jaejoong," Mr. Jung berucap. Sepertinya dirinya masih tidak rela jika hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong harus berakhir seperti ini.**_

"_**Ne, siapa pun yang melakukannya harus merasakan akibatnya." Mrs. Kim terlihat bersungut. Dirinya sangat ingin memberikan pelajaran pada orang yang telah membuat anaknya seperti sekarang.**_

"_**Bummie, kau tenang dulu, kita pasti akan menemukan siapa pelakunya," Mr. Kim coba meredam amarah sang istri.**_

"_**Besok kita akan tahu siapa pelakunya," putus Mr. Jung.**_

_**DRRRT DRRRT**_

_**Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Mr. Jung berdering menandakan ada telepon mauk. Dilihatnya caller Id yang tidak dikenalnya sama sekali.**_

"_**Moshi-Moshi," jawabnya.**_

"_**..."**_

" _**Ya saya sendiri, ada apa?" tanya Mr. Jung sedikit mengerutkan dahi bingung saat mendengar nama rumah sakit.**_

"_**..."**_

"_**Apa?!" pekik Mr. Jung membuat Mrs. Jung mengerutkan dahi juga pasangan Kim saat ini.**_

"_**..."**_

"_**Baik, kami akan segera kesana. Terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya," ucap Mr. Jung terlihat panik saat ini. Ditutupnya pembicaraannya.**_

"_**Sayang ada apa?" tanya Mrs. Jung penasaran.**_

"_**Yunho,"**_

"_**Ada apa dengan Yunho?" Mrs. Jung semakin dibuat penasaran.**_

"_**Yunho... Yunho kecelakaan. Saat ini dia ada di rumah sakit," seketika itu pula Mrs. Jung terlihat lemas mendengar jawaban suaminya itu. Napasnya kini tercekak di tenggorokan saat ini.**_

"_**Ya Tuhan, apalagi sekarang," Mr. Kim terlihat mengacak rambutnya kasar.**_

"_**Chullie eonnie," Mrs. Kim meraih bahu Mrs. Jung mencoba untuk menenangkan.**_

"_**Apa lagi sekarang, tadi Jaejoong sekarang Yunho," air mata Mrs. Jung mulai menetes.**_

"_**Sebaiknya kalian ke rumah sakit untuk memastikan keadaan Yunho," suruh Mr. Kim yang juga merasa khawatir.**_

"_**Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu. Jika ada kabar dari Jaejoong tolong hubungi kami," Mr. Jung beranjak dari duduknya.**_

"_**Jika sudah sampai tolong kabari kami," Mrs. Kim menggenggaam jemari Mrs. Jung.**_

"_**Ne, kami permisi dulu," pamit keduanya. Kedua pasangan Kim itu hanya bisa menatap punggung kedua Jung senior yang mulai meninggalkan rumah mereka.**_

"_**Wonnie, semoga mereka baik-baik saja," Mrs. Kim memeluk suaminya.**_

_**Sementara itu, Junsu yang mendengar dari balik tembok hanya bisa mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Kenapa dua orang yang sangat disayanginya harus mengalami hal seperti ini. Disaat hyungnya mulai merasakan kebahagiaan justru harus kembali merasakan menderita kembali.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TAP TAP TAP**_

_**Terdengar langkah yang terburu-buru terdengar di koridor rumah sakit saat ini. Kedua Jung senior itu sudah sampai di rumah sakit. Mereka segera mengahampiri meja receptionist.**_

"_**Maaf, korban kecelakaan atas nama Jung Yunho ada dimana?" tanya Mr. Jung.**_

"_**Pasien masih ada di ruang opreasi saat ini," tunjuk sang receptionist. Keduanya langsung menuju ruangan yang ditunjuk tadi. Terlihat seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan tersebut.**_

"_**Dokter, bagaimana keadaan putra saya?" Mr. Jung menghampiri sang dokter.**_

"_**Kalian orang tua Jung Yunho?" tanya sang dokter. Mereka hanya mengangguk. Ingin segera mendapatkan kepastian dari sang dokter.**_

"_**Kondisi putra anda cukup kritis. Benturan di kepalanya cukup keras, membuat luka yang cukup serius di kepalanya. Terlihat juga jika pasien tengah tertekan, kemungkinan pasien akan mengalami trauma jika sudah sadar nanti. Tap-" saat ini dokter tersebut dapat melihat ekspresi dari kedua orang tua Yunho yang terlihat sangat syock saat ini.**_

"_**Tapi apa dokter?" tanya Mrs. Jung penasaran.**_

"_**Ada gumpalan darah yang sedikit menyumbat di otak pasien. Kami harus meminta ijin persetujuan dari keluarga pasien untuk melakukan opreasi. Tapi kemungkinan yang terjadi adalah pasien akan mengalami amnesia untuk sementara waktu hingga ingatannya kembali seperti semula," **_

"_**A-apa?" gagap Mr. Jung. Sementara sang istri sudah membekap mulutnya sendiri mendengar penjelasan dari dokter.**_

"_**Dokter-" Mr. Jung memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak untuk mengambil keputusan yang terbaik untuk putranya itu.**_

"_**Lakukan operasi itu," ucap Mr. Jung mantap, membuat Mrs. Jung membulatkan kedua matanya.**_

"_**Ha-Hannie," lirih Mrs. Jung.**_

"_**Baiklah, kami akan segera melakukan operasi itu, saya permisi," dokte tersebut kembali masuk ke dalam ruang opreasi meninggalkan Mr dan Mrs. Jung dengan pikirannya masing-masing.**_

"_**Yeobo, kenapa kau melakukan ini?"**_

"_**Ini mungkin adalah takdir yang harus mereka jalani pada hubungan mereka saat ini. Mungkin keputusan keluarga Kim untuk membawa Jaejoong kembali ke Seoul sementara waktu cukup baik. Mungkin dengan suasana baru kondisi Jaejoong akan membaik. Tapi ada satu cara agar mereka tidak lagi terpisahkan." Ucap Mr. Jung.**_

"_**Apa itu?"**_

"_**Sebelum mereka berangkat ke Seoul, kita akan menikahkan keduanya," perkataan Mr. Jung membuat sang istri membulatkan matanya.**_

"_**Ta-tapi-"**_

"_**Siwon sudah menyetujuinya, kita hanya butuh cap jempol dari Jaejoong dan Yunho mengingat kondisi keduanya seperti ini. Selain itu, kita juga harus mencari siapa pelaku yang telah menyebarkan foto-foto palsu itu."**_

"_**Apa ini tidak terburu-buru. Bukankah Yunho masih ada di dalam sana,"tunjuk Mrs. Jung.**_

"_**Siwon dan keluarganya akan kembali ke Seoul akhir minggu ini. Jadi semua sudah diatur olehnya. Untuk masalah foto itu, orangku sudah mengurusnya saat ini. Kita hanya tinggal menunggu hasil dari mereka," Mr. Jung merengkuh bahu sang istri.**_

"_**Tenang saja, Jaejoong akan teta menjadi menantu kita meski pun mereka tidak saling mengenal," Mrs. Jung hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan suaminya itu. Memang terdengar sedikit memaksa, tapi keduanya dan pasangan Kim sudah berjanji untuk menikahkan anak mereka jika dewasanya nanti. Mereka yang sudah bersahabat sejak bangku SMP itu bejanji akan menjadi satu keluarga nantinya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pagi itu suasana kediaman Kim cukup lengang kali ini. Beberapa maid tengah melakukan tugas masing-masing saat ini. Bahkan sang tuan rumah juga belum menunjukan tanda-tanda mereka sudah bangun. Mungkin mereka tidak bisa tidur nyenyak mengingat salah satu dari mereka kini tengah mengalami kejadian yang menyakitkan semalam.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Eungh," lenguhan kecil terdengar dari bibir merah yang terlihat pucat itu. Kedua matanya mengerjap untuk membiaskan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam mata bulatnya. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat saat ini, bahkan dirasakannya kepaalanya mulai terasa pusing. Sedikit bingung saat mendapati tangan kanannya tengah dipegang oleh sang umma yang terlihat tidur di sampingnya saat ini. Sedikit menggerakan tangannya untuk membangunkan sang umma. Dan senyum merekah di bibir merah itu saat melihat sang umma mulai membuka kedua matanya saat ini.**_

'_**Umma, kenapa tidur di sini?' tanya Jaejoong penasaran.**_

"_**Joongie sudah bangun?" Mrs. Kim mengusap kepala Jaejoong. Sedikit tersenyum melihat wajah bangun tidur putranya itu. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk.**_

'_**Apa Joongie sakit? Kenapa ada jarum infus di tangan Joongie?" sepertinya Jaejoong memang melupakan kejadian yang dialaminya semalam.**_

"_**Apa Joongie ingat Yunho?" tanya Mrs. Kim mencoba memastikan. Namun hanya gelengan yang didapatkannya saat ini. Sepertinya memang Jaejoong sudah membuang semua memory yang berhubungan dengan Yunho. Apa sesakit itu yang dirasakan Jaejoong saat itu. Mrs. Kim hanya tersenyum miris saat ini. Entah apa yang akan mereka lakukan sekarang jika Jaejoong saja memilih untuk melupakanb semuanya.**_

'_**Umma kenapa melamun?" Jaejoong mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Mrs. Kim, membuatnya sadar dari lamunannya.**_

"_**Oh, aniyo. Sebaiknya Joongie mandi ne," Mrs. Kim membantu Jaejoong bangun.**_

_**Mungkin lebih baik membawa putranya itu kembali ke Korea.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Mrs. Jung terus menunggui Yunho yang masih belum sadar pasca operasi semalam. Wanita paruh baya itu terus menggenggam tangan Yunho yang bebas karena tidak ingin meninggalkan Yunho. Suaminya sedang mengurus tentang pelaku penyebar foto yang membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong dalam masalah seperti ini.**_

"_**Yun," Mrs. Jung merasakan pergerakan kecil di tangannya. Terlihat Yunho mulai membuka matanya.**_

"_**Umma," lirih Yunho saat merasakan nyeri di kepalanya.**_

"_**Apa yang sakit?" Mrs. Jung mencoba bertanya pada Yunho sembari memencet tombol yang ada disamping ranjang Yunho untuk memanggil dokter.**_

"_**Kepalaku sakit sekali umma." Adu Yunho ssaat merasakan kepalanya semakin sakit.**_

_**Tak berapa lama dokter datang bersama seorang perawat untuk memeriksa kondisi Yunho. Dokter memastikan kondisi Yunho saat ini.**_

"_**Tuan Jung, apa anda ingat sebab anda bisa sampai ada di rumah sakit?" tanya dokter memastikan.**_

"_**Seingatku aku sedang berkumpul dengan teman-temanku,"**_

_**DEG**_

_**Mrs. Jung menahan napas saat mendengar jawaban Yunho barusan. Apakah Yunho benar-benar tidak ingat jika dirinya baru saja kecelakaan semalam.**_

"_**Baiklah, sebaiknya anda istirahat dulu. Saya ingin bicara dengan ibu anda sebentar," Yunho hanya mengangguk dan memejamkan kedua matanya saat masih merasakan nyeri di kepalanya. Memilih untuk tidur saat ini.**_

"_**Mrs. Jung bisa kita bicara," ajak sang dokter.**_

"_**Ya," Mrs. Jung mengikuti sang dokter ke ruangannya.**_

"_**Bagaiman dokter?" tanya Mrs. Jung.**_

"_**Sepertinya memang putra anda mengalami amnesia. Mungkin ada masalah yang sedang dihadapinya sehingga otaknya tidak bisa lagi menampung memory itu. Mungkin juga itu ingatan yang menyakitkan untuk pasien, atau juga ingatan yang penting untuk pasien. Yang pasti, jangan buat pasien terlalu banyak berpikir yang berat tentang ingatannya yang hilang. Biarkan pasien mengingat dengan sendirinya. Karena jika dipaksakan akan berakibat fatal bagi pasien. Kemungkina pasien akan kehilangan semua ingatannya selamanya," jelas sang dokter. Mrs. Jung hanya terdiam mendengar penjelasan sang dokter barusan. Apa yang akan dilakukannya jika sampai Yunho tidak mengingat semuanya. Apakah Yunho juga akan melupakan Jaejoong selamanya, apa ini salah satu hukum untuk Yunho jarena membuat Jaejoong seperti sekarang yang juga melupakan Yunho.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Mr. Jung dan Mr. Kim kini tengah menatap seorang gadis dihadapannya saat ini. Gadis itu terlihat menundudkan kepalanya, merasa takut kala tatapan kedua pria paruh baya itu mengintimidasinya saat ini.**_

"_**Nona Baek Seulgi," panggil Mr. Jung.**_

"_**N-ne," gdis itu yang ternyata adalah Seulgi hanya bisa terbata.**_

"_**Apa kau tahu untuk apa kami menemuimu saat ini?" kali ini Mr. Kim yang berbicara. Namun Seulgi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. Dirinya juga tidak mengenal kedua orang dihadapannya saat ini.**_

"_**Ini," Mr. Jung menaruh sebuah foto di atas meja yang membuat Seulgi membulatkan kedua matanya.**_

"_**Apa kau penasaran kenapa foto ini ada pada kami noa Baek?" tanya Mr. Kim datar.**_

"_**Kau pasti mengerti maksudku nona, bukankah kau yang mengirimkan foto ini pada Yunho. Kau ingin Yunho dan Jaejoong berpisah bukan?" Seulgi hanya bisa diam mendengarnya. Bagaimana mungkin pria-pria dihadapannya bisa mengetahui jika dirinyalah yang memanipulasi foto itu untuk memisahkan Yunho dan Jaejoong.**_

"_**Kami tidak bisa tinggal diam melihat gadis seperti anda ada di sekitar Yunho dan Jaejoong. Apakah anda tahu akibat fatal yang telah anda timbulkan dengan mengirim foto ini pada Yunho," Mr. Kim terlihat menyudutkan Seulgi kali ini.**_

"_**Kau tahu, Yunho memperkosa Jaejoong dan semalam Yunho kecelakaan," tambah Mr. Jung membuat Seulgi membulatkan kedua matanya.**_

"_**A-aku hanya ingin Yunho oppa menyukaiku," lirih Seulgi tak berani menatap keduanya yang terus menatapnya tajam.**_

"_**Aku tidak suka Yunho oppa selalu bersama namja jalang itu," kini tatapan Seulgi menajam.**_

"_**Apa kau ingin bisnis keluargamu hancur karena dirimu, nona Baek." Seulgi mendongak mendengar ancaman Mr. Jung.**_

"_**A-apa?" Seulgi tidak percaya.**_

"_**Jika kau tidak mengganggu Yunho dan Jaejoong lagi aku jamin bisnis keluargamu akan tetap berjalan baik tanpa ada gangguan apa pun. Tapi jika kau masih berani mengganggu hubungan mereka, jangan harap keluargamu akan tetap memiliki bisnisnya," kali ini Mr. Kim memberikan ancamannya. Membuat Seulgi bergidik takut mendengarnya.**_

"_**Ba-baik, sa-say minta maaf karena sudah meusak hubungan mereka lagi," jawab Seulgi gagap. Ternyata usahanya untuk mendapatkan Yunho hanya sampai di sini. Dirinya tidak ingin keluarganya terkena imbas karena dirinya untuk mendapatkan Yunho.**_

"_**Baiklah nona Baek, kami permisi dulu," Mr. Jung dan Mr. Kim beranjak dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Seulgi yang tertunduk. Dan kini terdengar isakan kecil dari bibirnya. Ternyata cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**joongie, umma ingin kau menandatangani surat ini," Mrs. Kim menyodorkan sebuah surat pada Jaejoong. Dengan patuhnya Jaejoong menandatangani surat tersebut. Membuat Mrs. Kim tersenyum saat Jaejoong menyerahkan surat itu kembali.**_

'_**Umma, apa benar kita akan pindah ke Seoul?' tanya Jaejoong.**_

"_**Ne, akhir minggu ini kita akan pindah. Kebetulan perusahaan kita yang disana sedang ada masalah. Jadi appa mengajak kita untuk ikut," Mrs. Kim mengusap rambut Jaejoong sayang.**_

"_**Oh ya, Changmin katanya juga akan ikut tinggal bersama kita nantinya," tambahnya.**_

'_**Jinjja?' Jaejoong memastikan dan mendapat anggukan dari sang umma.**_

"_**Kalau begitu umma simpan surat ini dulu ne," Jaejoong mengangguk mengiyakan. Mrs. Kim keluar dari kamar Jaejoong.**_

_**Jaejoong kini memperhatikan kamarnya yang akan di tinggalkannya nanti.**_

'_**Sepertinya aku akan merindukan kamar ini,' batinnya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Yunho, appa ingin kau menandatangani surat ini," Mr. Jung menyodorkan sebuah surat pada Yunho.**_

"_**Surat apa ini?" tanya Yunho penasaran.**_

"_**Hanya surat biasa, tidak terlalu penting." Mr. Jung beralasan. Dan tanpa curiga Yunho menandatangani surat tersebut.**_

"_**Baiklah kalau begitu, kau istirahatlah. Jangan terlalu banyak pikiran," Mr. Jung mengingatkan Yunho. Dua hari berada di rumah sakit sudah membuatnya bosan. Tapi dokter belum mengijinkan dirinya untuk pulang. Masih ada yang harus dpastikan dulu.**_

"_**Kenapa di sini rasanya sakit," gumam Yunho meraba dada kirinya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kedua keluarga itu tengah berkumpul di sebuah restoran malam itu. Mereka tengah berbincang-bincang masalah kedua putra mereka yang nasibnya kini menggantung tanpa ada kejelasan.**_

"_**Bummie, apa kau yakin akan membawa Jaejoong pindah ke Seoul?" Mrs. Jung memastikan.**_

"_**Ne eonnie, kami ingin memberikan suasana baru untuk Jaejoong dan Junsu. Mungkin dengan begini kondisi Jaejoong membaik. Eonnie tenang saja, kami akan selalu memberitahukan perkembangan Jaejoong pada kalian." Jelas Mrs. Kim menenangkan.**_

"_**Mungkin Junsu masih belum bisa memaafkan Yunho saat ini. Anak itu terlalu menyayangi Jaejoong hingga dia terlalu protective pada hyungnya." Mr. Kim angkat bicara.**_

"_**Apa kami perlu mengantar kalian besok?" tanya Mr. Jung.**_

"_**Tidak usah hyung, lebih baik kalian fokus dulu pada Yunho. Jangan sampai Yunho berpikiran macam-macam dulu. Biarkan dia mengingat dengan sendirinya tentang Jaejoong. Jangan memaksanya dulu," ucap Mr. Kim.**_

"_**Ne, dan sekarang kita adalah keluarga," tambah Mrs. Jung mengiyakan. Dan mereka kembali menikmati makan malam mereka.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pesawat yang ditumpangi keluarga Kim kini sudah take off dari bandara Haneda Jepang menuju bandara Incheon Korea Selatan. Meninggalkan kenangan buruk untuk salah satu dari mereka. Mencoba untuk membuat kenangan baru di tempat yang baru. Menunggu harapan baru di tempat yang baru. Menanti cinta yang pergi untuk kembali.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hai, ryan balik lagi,

Maaf kalau updatenya lama, soalnya ide ceritanya kabur mulu kena angin. Dan akhirnya selesai juga ini cerita.

Ryan ngk bisa buat secara detail untuk flashback yunjae karena ide kebanyakana di otak. Jadinya bingung deh.

Tapi karena masih penasaran dengan masa lalu yunjae, akhirnya jadinya seperti ini deh. Maaf jika mengecewakan. Tapi ryan sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Dan ini sudah tulisan ryan yang paling panjang.

Buat yang sudah kasih reviewnya, ryan ucapkan termia kasih. Maaf kalau masih ada typo ne.

Terima kasih yang masih suka dengan ff ini.

Akhir kata, selamat membaca. Satu kata dari kalian sangat berarti untuk ryan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih:**

**Myka Reien. NieYunjae. Iren giovanny. Jaena. Lady Ze. Zee 920202. zhe. Sycrap. babyBuby. Ifa. . wennycassiopeia. Jung Jaehyun. Manize83. Yoon hyunwoon. dongminChang kim. UknowBoJae. Little Asadachi. Leechunnie. Cindyshim07. shinnaJaejoong. . **


	4. Chapter 4

**LET ME HEAR YOUR VOICE 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

CAST:

KIM JAEJOONG

JUNG YUNHO

OTHERS

.

.

.

.

.

**Summary:**

"_**Bisakah aku mendengarkan suaranya sekali saja?" Jung Yunho. "Karena suatu kejadian dia tidak pernah mengeluatrkan suara lagi. Dan itu hampir sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Kedua orang tuanya sudah berusaha membuatnya kembali bersuara. Tapi tak pernbah berhasil sampai sekarang,". "Aku pasti akan membuatmu kembali mengeluarkan suaramu Jae," Yunjae again..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sudah beberapa hari Yunho berada di sekolah barunya itu. Dirinya sudah bisa beradaptasi dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Bahkan kini dirinya bisa dibilang dekat dengan Changmin dan Jaejoong. Meski pun Junsu masih tidak menyukainya sampai sekarang. Entah mengapa dirinya merasa ada sesuatu yang membuat Junsu tidak menyukainya. Tapi dirinya tidak tahu apa, jika bertanya pada Junsu takutnya Junsu akan menghajarnya. Yunho masih ingat kejadian malam dimana dia menolong Jaejoong. Sekilas dia melihat bagaimana Junsu menghajar namja yang sudah menggangguk Jaejoong waktu itu. Dan Yunho tidak ingin terjadi perkelahian lagi. Dirinya tidak ingin membuat kedua orang tuanya kecewa lagi sekarang. Yunho juga merasakan sesuatu jika dirinya berdekatan dengan Jaejoong, rasanya Yunho sudah sangat mengenal namja cantik itu. Entah mengapa dirinya merasa sangat nyaman jika bersama Jaejoong. Bahkan ruang kosong yang selama ini dirasakannya seolah-olah sudah menemukan pemilik ruang itu. Bahkan kedua orang tua Jaejoong sangat ramah padanya. Tidak ada kecanggungan saat dirinya berkunjung ke rumah Jaejoong. Bahkan kedua orang tua Jaejoong sangat perhatian padanya. Entah mengapa dirinya juga merasa jika dirinya menela keluarga itu. Namun otaknya sangat sulit untuk menggali memorynya saat ini. Mungkin karena efek dari kecelakaan yang pernah dialaminya dulu. Sehingga dirinya tidak mengingat sama sekali kejadian sebelum dirinya kecelakaan. Kedua orang tuanya hanya berkata jika waktunya tiba Yunho akan tahu dengan sendirinya. Tapi Yunho masih terus memikirkan masa lalunya yang hilang. Kadang dia berpikir jika keluarga Kim masih ada hubungan dengan keluarganya, mengingat dirinya selalu diperlakukan seoah-olah Yunho adalah anak mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini seperti biasa Yunho akan selalu menemui Jaejoong di rumahnya sebelum berangkat sekolah. Dan seperti biasa Junsu akan selalu bersikap acuh padanya. Tapi bagi Yunho itu sudah biasa toh Changmin dan Jaejoong masih mau berteman dengannya saat ini. Yang terpenting adalah Jaejoong mau berteman dengannya. Baginya itu sudah cukup, jika Junsu masih terus memusuhinya.

"Pagi Joongie," sapa Yunho saat dirinya masuk kedalam kediaman Kim. Membuat semua orang yang ada di meja makan saat ini menoleh kearahnya saat ini kecuali Junsu.

"Yunho, mari duduk," ucap Mr. Kim ramah.

"ne ahjussi," angguk Yunho dan segera mendudukan diri di kursi samping Jaejoong yang kebetulan kosong.

"Pagi hyung," sapa Changmin desela makannya.

"Aigoo, Minnie telan dulu makananmu baru bicara," omel Mrs. Kim yang hanya mendapat senyum tanpa dosa dari Changmin.

'Yunnie mau ikut sarapan?' tawar Jaejoong. Yunho tersenyum melihatnya, entah mengapa dirinya tidak ingin jauh-jauh dari Jaejoong. Padahal mereka baru kenal beberapa hari saja.

"oh ya Jae, hari appa dan umma akan mengantar Binnie untuk imunisasi. Apa kau mau ikut?" tanya Mr. Kim.

'Hari ini ada pelajaran tambahan appa, jadi Joongie tidak bisa ikut. Sebenarnya Joongie ingin membawa Binnie jalan-jalan besok.' Jawab Jaejoong.

"Baiklah, besok kau ajak saja Yunho untuk jalan-jalan dengan Binnie,"

"APPA!" pekik Junsu tidak terima. Yunho hanya melihat saja tidak ingin membantah. Dirinya merasa orang luar lebih baik dia diam saja.

"Sudahlah Su-ie, Yunho masih baru di sini. Apa salahnya Jaejoong mengajaknya jalan-jalan untuk melihat tempat tinggalnya yang baru."tambah Mrs. Kim saat melihat gelagat tidak setuju Junsu.

"Tapi umma," protes Junsu.

"Sudahlah hyung, lagi pula Yunho hyung juga tidak keberatan. Iyakan hyung," sela Changmin.

"N-ne," Yunho hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal saat ini.

"Sudah-sudah, sebaiknya kalian segera berangkat ini sudah siang," Mrs. Kim mengingatkan sambil menunjuk jam dinding yang ada di ruang makan.

'Umma kami berangkat dulu,' pamit Jaejoong sembari berdiri diikuti Yunho dan Changmin.

"Ahjumma kami berangkat dulu ne," pamit Yunho dan Changmin. Sementara Junsu masih terlihat duduk di meja makan.

"Kau tidak ikut bersama Changmin?" tanya Mr. Kim.

"tidak," jawab Junsu ketus.

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan membencinya. Dia sudah mendapatkan hukuman akan perbuatannya pada Jaejoong. Bukankah itu hanya ulang orang yang tidak tidak menyukai Jaejoong bersama Yunho." Ucap Mr. Kim. Dirinya tahu betul jika sampai sekarang anak bungsunya itu masih sangat membenci Yunho.

"Sampai dia benar-benar sadar akan kesalahannya pada Jaejoong hyung," Junsu berlalu pergi tanpa berpamitan kepada kedua orang tuanya.

"Wonnie," panggil Mrs. Kim.

"Kau tenang saja, mereka pasti akan kembali bersama lagi," Mr. Kim coba menenangkan sang istri. Mereka sangat ingin Jaejoong bahagia bersama keluarganya yang dulu sempat terpisah. Namun mereka masih harus menunggu hingga keduanya saling mengingat satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho, Jaejoong, dan Changmin sudah duduk di bangkunya belum ada tanda-tanda Junsu akan masuk kelas saat ini. Padahal bel sudah berbunyi lima menit yang lalu.

"Si bebek itu pergi kemana sih," gerutu Changmin. Tangan sibuk menekan-nekan ponsel yang ada di tangannya saat ini. Sepertinya dirinya bermaksud untuk menghubungi Junsu namun tidak ada hasilnya sama sekali.

'Sudahlah Minnie, paling anak itu sedang membolos,' Jaejoong coba menenangkan sepupunya itu yang terlalu heboh sendiri.

"Jaejoong benar Min, bukankah dia juga sering membolos," tambah Yunho.

"Benar juga ya," cengir Changmin tanpa dosa kali ini membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya bisa melongo dibuatnya.

Tak berapa lama pelajaran pun dimulai tanpa Junsu yang entah ada dimana saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Junsu memandang pantai yang ada di depannya saat ini, dirinya memilih untuk tidak berangkat sekolah hari ini. Dirinya ingin sedikit menenangkan pikirannya yang tengah emosi saat ini. Bahkan mungkin bisa dibilang sejak kedatangan Yunho.

"Hyung, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tahu kalian masih saling mencintai. Tapi jika mengingat orang itu yang sudah mnerusakmu tiga tahun yang lalu. Aku tidak bisa memaafkannya begitu mudah," ucap Junsu entah pada siapa. Yang pasti, Junsu masih belum mau melihat wajah Yunho saat ini. Dirinya masih terus menyalahkan Yunho atas yang terjadi pada Jaejoong selama ini. Kadang dia juga masih menyalahkan dirinya sendiri jika mengingat apa yang sudah menimpa Jaejoong. Tapi mau diapakan lagi, semua sudah terjadi. Bahkan masih jelas diingatan Junsu saat melihat wajah syock Jaejoong saat mengetahui dirinya hamil. Bahkan Jaejoong tidak mengerti bagaimana dirinya bisa hamil. Dirinya merasa tidak pernah melakukan hubungan dengan siapa pun.

.

.

.

"_**Selamat, Jaejoong-ssi kini tengah mengandung. Dan usia kandungannya kini menginjak usia tiga minggu," jelas seorang dokter yang baru saja memeriksa Jaejoong karena pingsan.**_

_**Mendengar itu Jaejoong terlihat syock. Tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya yang seorang namja bisa hamil. Bagaimana janin itu bisa ada di dalam tubuhnya. Banyak pertanyaan berkecamuk didalam pikirannya saat ini. Lalu siapa ayah dari janin yang dikandungnya saat ini dirinya tidak tahu atau mungkin Jaejoong tidak mengingatnya sama sekali. Tanpa diduga air mata Jaejoong kini menetes tanpa disuruh. Tatapan kedua mata bulatnya terlihat sangat kosong dan tidak fokus.**_

"_**Joongie, jangan seperti ini sayang. Kita akan merawat bayi ini bersama ne." Kibum mencoba untuk menenangkan sang putra. Dirinya sangat tahu jika putra sulungnya itu tengah merasa sangat bingung dengan apa yang tengah terjadi pada tubuhnya.**_

_**Dapat didengarnya isakan kecil keluar dari bibir Jaejoong, sakit rasanya melihat Jaejoong seperti ini. Dan Junsu yang melihatnya mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan rasa sakit saat melihat Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat rapuh saat ini. Tidak, Jaejoong sudah rapuh sebelum bertemu dengan orang iru, orang yang sudah menghancurkan masa depan hyungnya yang memang sudah hancur. Air matanya kini ikut mengalir saat merasakan apa yang tengah dirasakan Jaejoong saat ini.**_

"_**Jung Yunho, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu sampai kapan pun." Geram Junsu yang memilih meninggalkan kamar Jaejoong sebelum memasuki kamar tersebut.**_

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong terlihat tengah berjalan di taman belakang sekolah. Entah mengapa dirinya selalu berdebar-debar saat berdekatan dengan Yunho. Dirinya juga bingung dengan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini.

"Jae," tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong tersentak saat mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya masuk kedalam telinganya. Suara orang yang saat ini sedang dipikirkannya.

'Yunho,'

"Kau sedang apa di sini Jae?" Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong yang masih berdiri mematung dihadapannya.

'Aku sedang ingin berjalan-jalan saja.' alasan Jaejoong.

"Kau ini." Yunho mengacak rambut Jaejoong karena gemas pada wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat bingung.

DEG

Entah mengapa Jaejoong merasakan getaran aneh di tubuhnya. Rasanya sudah lama dirinya tidak mendapatkan sentuhan itu. sentuhan yang rasanya sangat dikenalnya entah milik siapa.

"Kau kenapa Jae?" tanya Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong sedikit melamun. Dikibaskannya tangannya id depan wajah Jaejoong saat ini. Jaejoong langsung terperangah melihatnya. Sedikit salah tingkah saat kedapatan melamun di depan Yunho yang notabene maish baru mengenalnya.

'Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas, jam pelajaran akan segera dimulai Yun,' ajak Jaejoong saat melihat jam tangannya saat ini.

"Baiklah, kajja." Entah sadar atau tidak, kini Yunho tengah meraih tangan Jaejoong untuk digandengnya saat ini. Jaejoong tanpa sadar kini melihat tautan tangan mereka saat ini.

Hangat

Itulah yang dirasakannya saat ini. Tangan yang menggenggam tangannya itu terasa hangat di kulitnya saat ini. Sama seperti Yunho yang merasakan ukuran tangan Jaejoong sangat pas digenggamannya saat ini. Mereka terus berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah karena bel tanpa masuk baru saja berbunyi.

.

.

.

.

"Aigoo, dia sangat lucu Bummie." Heechul terlihat tengah menggoda Moon Bin yang kini ada digendongan Kibum.

"Ne eonni, dia sangat mirip dengan ummanya." Jawab Kibum yang sedikit membenarkan gendongan Moon Bin.

"Ne, dia sangat mirip dengan ummanya. Tapi mata ini sangat mirip dengan appanya yang bodoh itu." puji dan gerutu Heechul.

"Sudahlah eonni, ini hanya salah paham. Yunho juga sudah mendapatkan hukumannya."

"Tapi aku masih sangat marah jika mengingat kejadian itu. rasanya aku ingin menguliti wajah gadis tidak tahu diri ini." Heechul terlihat sedikit gemas.

"Bukankah kita masih terus mengawasinya sampai sekarang. Jika dia berulah kita akan bertindak bukan. Yang penting sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya agar membuat mereka saling menginngat satu sama lain. Meski pun harus mengingatkan kejadian malam itu." Kibum terlihat menerawang.

"Ne, kau benar Bummie. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika menjadi Jaejoong saat ini. Bahkan dia harus berjuang sendiri dalam kehamilannya. Aku menyesal tidak bisa membantu kalian selama ini." Sesal Heechul

"Sudahlah eonni, yang penting eonni sudah mau membantu mengurus Moon Bin bagiku itu sudah cukup. Biarkan mereka fokus dalam sekolah sekarang. Lagi pula Binnie juga masih kecil jika Jaejoong mengurusnya sendiri saat ini. Apalagi mengingat kondisinya yang rapuh seperti ini. Mungkin lebih baik kita fokusnya dulu untuk mendekatkan kembali Yunho dan Jaejoong kembali." Usul Kibum.

"Kau benar Bummie," angguk Heechul setuju.

Mereka kini mencoba untuk menggoda Moon Bin yang sudah diletakan dikereta bayi untuk memudahkan mereka membawa Moon Bin. Kedua nyonya besar itu kini tengah berada di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan setelah Kim Kibum membawa Moon Bin ke rumah sakit untuk mendapatkan imunisasi. Kedua nenek tersebut sepertinya sangat menikmati peran mereka sebagai seorang nenek saat ini. Tak jarang mereka menggoda atau pun mencobakan beberapa pakaian untuk Moon Bin. Jika saja ini dilakukan oleh kedua orang tua Moon Bin sendiri saat ini, pasti akan sangat sempurna.

.

.

.

"Hyung!" Changmin sedikit berteriak saat memanggil Jaejoong yang sudah ada jauh di depannya. Bahkan terlihat kini Jaejoong sudah memasuki rumahnya saat dirinya menoleh kearah Changmin.

'Kau kenapa Min?' tanya Jaejoong yang melihat Changmin sedikit terengah-engah saat ini.

"Kenapa hyung meninggalkanku tadi?" tanya balik Changmin yang sudah mengatur napasnya yang mulai normal kembali.

'Kau terlalku sibuk dengan kekasihmu-makanan-itu saat aku mengajakmu pulang. Jadinya aku pulang dengan Yunho saja tadi.' Jawab Jaejoong santai.

"Hyung kan bisa menungguku sebentar, bukankah biasanya kita pulang bersama." Changmin mencoba membela diri.

'Kau terlalu lama, aku sudah ingin pulang dan bertemu Binnie. Jadi aku pulang dengan Yunho saja.' Jaejoong terlihat sudah memasuki rumah mereka saat ini. Changmin mengekor di belakang Jaejoong saat ini.

"Tapi kan Dolphin hyung menyuruhku untuk selalu pulang bersama dengan hyung." Changmin masih mengikuti Jajeoong sampai ke kamar Jaejoong. Dilihatnya Jaejoong sudah menggendong Moon Bin yang terlihat sangat senang saat melihat Jaejoong sudah pulang.

"Aigoo,uri Binnie senang sekali eoh." Goda Changmin yang membuat Moon Bin tergelak tertawa.

"Maa." Panggil Moon Bin dalam gendongan Jaejoong. Terlihat Moon Bin mulai mengusapkan wajahnya di dada Jaejoong.

"Aigoo, Binnie lapar eoh." Goda Changmin sekali lagi. Dilihatnya Jaejoong sudah mulai membuka kancing kemejanya saat ini. Sejak melahirkan Moon Bin Jaejoong selalu memberikan asi untuk putranya sampai sekarang. Meski pun kadang kala saat dirinya ada di sekolah sang umma selalu memberikan susu formula, namun Jaejoong selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menyusui Moon Bin.

Melihat hal itu Changmin segera memalingkan wajahnya menahan semburat merah diwajahnya saat ini. Siapa yang tidak tergoda dengan pemandangan yang sangat mengiurkan dihadapannya. Namun Changmin cukup tahu diri karena Jaejoong adalah sepupunya. Mana mungkin dirinya melakukan hal yang tidak pantas itu.

"Aku keluar saja hyung. Dah Binnie." Changmin bergegas keluar dari kamar Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang melihat tingkah Changmin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Diperhatikannya wajah polos putranya yang kini tengah menyusu padanya. Senyum merekah di bibirnya saat ini. Moon Bin adalah anugerah yang Tuhan berikan padanya saat ini. Hal yang sangat penting untuknya, bahkan kini sdirinya tidak lagi memikirkan siapa sebenarnya ayah kandung putra kecilnya itu. Asalkan bisa selalu bersama Moon Bin Jaejoong sudah sangat bahagia. Jika memang ayah kandung Moon Bin tidak menginginkannya Jaejoong akan merawatnya sendiri. Menjadi seorang ibu sekaligus ayah untuk putranya yang sangat disayanginya itu. Toh masih ada keluarganya yang juga sangat menyayangi putranya.

'Tumbuhlah menjadi anak yang kuat Binnie.'

.

.

.

Yunho terlihat sudah rapi dengan pakaiannya saat ini. Dengan kaos hitam lengan pendek ditutpi dengan hoodie yang senada serta celana pendek selutut dan sneaker warna putih membuatnya sedikit bersinar.

"Kau mau kemana Yun?" tanya Jung Heechul sang umma yang melihat Yunho menuruni tangga.

"Ah itu, aku ada janji dengan temanku umma." Jawab Yunho yang sedikit salah tingkah.

"Memangnya siapa? Apa seorang yeoja?" tanya Heechul menyelidik.

"A-aniyo, dia namja juga. Lagi pula dia juga tinggal beberapa rumah dari sini." Jawab Yunho lagi.

"Oh begitu, ingat umma tidak ingin mendengar kau membuat masalah lagi." Ingat Heechul pada Yunho.

"Ne umma aku tahu. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ne."

CHUP

Yunhoi mencium pipi Heechul sebelum pergi. Tanpa menyadari kini sang umma masih memperhatikan punggung Yunho.

"Semoga kalian bisa kembali dekat Yun." gumam Heechul saat melihat Yunho sudah tidak terlihat lagi karena sudah keluar dari pintu gerbang.

.

.

Sementara itu di kediaman Kim terlihat Jaejoong tengah menyiapkan keperluan Moon Bin untuk acara hari ini. Memang tidak terlalu banyak karena mereka hanya akan jalan-jalan di taman dekat kompleks perumahan saja. dilihatnya Moon Bin yang kini tengah duduk sibuk dengan beberapa mainannya saat ini. Jaejoong tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Disyukurinya kaena putra kecilnya tumbuh menjadi anak yang menggenmaskan. Membuatnya merasa sangat behagia meski pun tak dipungkiri jika dirinya masih memikirkan siapa ayah kandung putranya tersebut. Bahkan dirinya tidak bisa mengingat apa yang telah terjadi padanya selama ini. Jika bertanya pada keluarganya mereka akan mangatakan jika suatu saat dirinya akan tahu dengan sindirinya.

CEKLEK

Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar Jaejoong dibuka dari luar oleh seseorang.

"Joongie," panggilnya.

'Umma.' Jaejoong menoleh kearah asal suara yang tak lain adalah Kim Kibum sang umma.

"Sepertinya hari ini kau senang sekali, apa karena akan pergi bersama dengan Yunho?" goda Kibum. Dilihatnya wajah sang putra sedikit merona.

"Aigoo, rupanya anak umma yang cantik ini tengah jatuh cinta eoh." Sekali lagi Kibum menggoda Jaejoong yang membuatnya semakin merona sampai ke telinga.

'Umma,'

"Ne," Kibum kini mendudukan diri disamping Moon Bin yang sibuk bermain sendiri di tempat tidur.

'Apa boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?' tanya Jaejoong.

"Bertanya soal apa?" Kibum kini sibuk bermain dengan Moon Bin sambil memperhatikan gerak tangan Jaejoong.

'Apa dulu kita mengenal Yunho? Kenapa umma dan appa bisa dengan mudahnya menerima Yunho di rumah ini?' Kibum tersenyum tipis saat membaca kode tangan Jaejoong.

"Suatu hari nanti kau akan tahu Jae, umma tidak ingin membuatmu mengingat masa lalumu. Mungkin memang benar kita mengenal Yunho. Tapi untuk saat ini biarlah ini berjalan seperti ini. Kelak jika sudah waktu kalian tahu, kami akan mengatakannya pada kalian." Kibum beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah pintu kamar.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat bersiap. Yunho sudah menunggumu di bawah." Kibum langsung saja keluar dari kamar Jaejoong meninggalkan Jaejoong dengan beberapa pertanyaan bekecamuk di benaknya. Siapa sebenarnya Yunho, dan apa hubungannya dengan Yunho dulu. Itulah yang kini tengah dipikirkannya tak menyadari jika kini Moon Bin sudah mendudukan diri di pangkuannya.

"Maa..." panggil Moon Bin. Jaejoong tersenyum leihat tingkah putranya itu.

"Maa...maa...lan..." celoteh Moon Bin sambil menunjuk kearah pintu menandakan jika ingin segera jalan-jalan. Seolah mengerti, Jaejoong segera menggendong Moon Bin dan mengambil tas yang tadi disiapkannya tadi. Setelahnya Jaejoong bergegas turun untuk menemui Yunho yang sudah menunggunya.

.

.

.

.

Dan di sinilah mereka berada sekarang, di taman yang berada di tengah-tengah kompleks perumahan mereka. Taman yang terlihat sangat asri dan sejuk karena ada beberapa pohon besar yang tumbuh dan beberapa tanaman bunga yang meperindah taman tesebut. Ada beberapa mainan untuk anak-anak seperti ayunan adan perosotan ada di sana. Sepertinya taman itu dibuat untuk membuat nyaman pengunjung yang datang ke sana. Meski pun hanya taman kecil, setidaknya suasana di taman tersebut sangat damai karena sedikit tidak terlalu dekat dengan jalan utama perumahan. Dan sekarang Jaejoong dan Yunho tengah duduk di salah satu bangku taman memperhatikan Moon Bin yang tengah bermain di kotak pasir.

"Sepertinya kau sering sekali ke sini Jae." Yunho kini membuka topik pembicaraan sambil sesekali memperhatikan tingkah Moon Bin yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

'Ne, setiap akhir pekan kami selalu bermain di sini. Lagipula hanya setiap akhir pekan saja aku bisa bersama Moon Bin. Selebihnya umma selalu memonopoli Binnie. Sekangkan aku sibuk dengan sekolahku.' Terang Jaejoong. Yunho hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Ne, kau pasti sangat menyayangi Binnie ne." Yunho kini meperhatikan Moon Bin yang terlihat kesal karena pasir-pasir itu tidak bisa dibentuknya. Maklum batita itu masih belum bisa mengkreasikan imajenasinya.

"Jae." Panggil Yunho yang kini menatap wajah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menoleh kearahnya dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Manis batin Yunho.

"A-apa aku boleh tahu siapa ayah Moon Bin?" tanya Yunho ragu-ragu.

DEG

Jaejoong tersentak dengan pertanyaan Yunho barusan. Apa yang akan dijawabnya jika dia saja tidak tahu siapa orang itu. jaejoong hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya.

"Ma-maafkan aku. Jika kau tidak ingin menjawabnya tidak apa-apa." Seketika itu Yunho merasa bersalah.

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis pada Yunho dan menggelengkan kepalanya meyakinkan Yunho jika dirinya tidak apa-apa.

'Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa appa kandung Moon Bin.' Yunho membelalakan kedua matanya saat memperhatikan gerak tangan Jaejoong.

"Ja-jadi maksudmu-" Jaejoong menggeleng memotong ucapan Yunho yang sedikit terkejut.

'Aku tidak ingat sama sekali siapa yang sudah membuatku hamil. Aku juga bingung bagaimana aku yang seorang namja bisa mengandung dan melahirkan. Tapi saat melihat wajah polos Moon Bin mwmbuatku berpikir bahwa Tuhan sangat menyayangi kami. Tuhan telah memberikan malaikan seperti Moon Bin pada hidupku. Mungkin orang itu memang tidak ingin mpertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya padaku. Tapi aku bersyukur karena kehadiran Moon Bin membuatku memiliki semangat hidup kembali.' Jaejoong tersenyum kearah Yunho. Yunho tidak habis pikir dengan pemikiran Jaejoong yang seperti itu. bukankah bisa dikatakan Jaejoong terlalu baik.

"Kau terlalu murah hati Jae." Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

'Benarkah?'

"ne, kau menerima semua ini dengan keadaanmu yang seperti ini. Aku tidak habis pikir dengan orang yang telah membuatmu seperti ini. Mungkin Tuhan sudah menghukum orang tersebut sekarang. Seandainya dia tahu jika dia memliki anak semanis Moon Bin mungkin dia akan menyesal karena sudah menyakitimu dulu." Cecar Yunho yang terlihat sangat marah mendengar penuturan Jaejoong tentang siapa appa Moon Bin yang sebenarnya.

'Itu hanya masa lalu Yun, aku tidak ingin mengungkit masa lalu yang bahkan aku tidak mengingatnya sama sekali. Dan aku besyukur aku tidak mengingatnya sehingga tidak membuat aku terlalu terpuruk dengan keadaan ini. Dan aku bersyukur tidak mengingatnya.' Jaejoong tersenyum tulus pada Yunho. Entah mengapa dirinya bisa dengan mudahnya menceritakan keadaan dirinya yang seperti ini.

"Apa kau bahagia sekarang Jae?" Jaejoong menoleh kearah Yunho bingung.

"Apa kau bahagia dengan kehidupanmu sekarang? Apa kau tidak ingin memberikan Moon Bin seorang ayah yang bisa memberikan kasih sayang seorang ayah padanya." Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja Yunho bertanya seperti itu. hatinya menyuruhnya untuk berkata seperti itu. entah mengapa dirinya merasa ada suatu ikatan saat dirinya menatap wajah Moon Bin. Wajahnya memang sekilas mirip sekali dengan Jaejoong. Namun tatapan mata itu tidak menunjukan jika batita itu memiliki mata seperti sang umma. Yunho memperhatikan mata Moon Bin seolah-olah sangat mirip dengan mata yang sangat dikenalnya. Mata milik keluarganya. Dan setiap keturunan laki-laki di keluarga Jung pasti memiliki tatapan mata seperti itu.

'Aku sudah cukup bahagia seperti ini. Biarkan seperti ini saja, hanya aku dan Binnie.' Jaejoong menatap lurus kearah Moon Bin yang masih sibuk dengan pasir-pasir ditangannya.

"Jae, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Jaejoong hanya mengangguk.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, maksudku apa sebelumnya kita pernah memiliki kedekatan?" Jaejoong sedikit mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan Yunho.

'Apa maksudmu?' Jaejoong tidak mengerti.

"Saat aku ada di dekatmu, aku merasa jika kita ini sudah dekat. Saat kita bertemu di sekolah waktu itu, aku merasa jika kita pernah bertemu. Dan saat aku melihatmu menggunakan bahasa isyarat aku bisa langsung mengerti. Padahal aku merasa tidak pernah belajar bahasa isyarat sebelumnya." Tutur Yunho pada Jaejoong. Karena dirinya juga merasa aneh kenapa dia bisa mengerti bahasa Jaejoong dipertemuan pertama mereka di sekolah.

Jaejoong hanya menggeleng tidak mengerti, dirinya juga merasa bingung setiap kali berdekata dengan Yunho.

'Aku tidak tahu Yun, tapi setiap kali kita bersama beberapa hari ini. Aku merasa ada perasaan aneh dalam diriku. Entah mengapa ada perasaan hangat yang mejalar dalam tubuhku setiap kali kita bersama.' Jaejoong juga mencoba mengatakan apa yang dirasakannya pada Yunho.

"Jaejoong-ah." Yunho dengan ragu mencoba menyentuh wajah Jaejoong. Entah apa yang terjadi, Jaejoong tiba-tiba memejamkan kedua matanya begitu merasakan tangan Yunho menyentuh wajahnya perlahan. Ada perasaan hangat kini menjalar di tubuhnya. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak sangat cepat.

"Jae," panggil Yunho saat melihat wajah Jaejoong yang kini tengah memejamkan kedua matanya. Rasanya Yunho mengenali wajah Jaejoong saat ini. Namun Yunho masih bingung dengan apa yang tengah dirasakannya saat ini. Rasanya dirinya sangat ingin melindungi namja yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Namun Yunho sedikit ragu dengan perasaannya saat ini. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat saat ini.

"Maaaa!" tiba-tiba teriakan Moon Bin mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada satu sama lain. Terlihat kini Moon Bin tengah memeluk kaki Jaejoong. Entah kapan batita itu berjalan mendekati Jaejong. Yang pasti saat ini Moon Bin tengah memandang Jaejoong dengan mata polosnya dan senyum yang menggemaskan.

"Sepertinya Binnie ingin bermain denganmu Jae." Seolah mengerti apa yang dimaksud Moon Bin Yunho terlihat menggoda Moon Bin yang masih bergelayutan di kaki Jaejoong.

Jaejoong segera mengangkat Moon Bin dan sedikit mengecup bibir mungil itu. membuat Moon Bin terkekeh geli. Sepertinya batita itu merasa senang saat ini. Padahal biasanya Moon Bin jika berdekatan dengan orang lain. Namun dengan Yunho Moon Bin terlihat sangat akrab sejak awal pertemuan mereka. Sepertinya ikatan batin sudah mulai mengikat mereka saat ini.

.

.

.

.

Suasana bandar Incheon terlihat sangat ramai. Banyak orang keluar masuk bandara, ada yang mengantar ada juga yang menjemput atau pun pergi. Apalagi ini adalah akhir pekan, sehingga banyak orang-orang yang datang. Mungkin untuk menikmati liburan mereka. Tak terkecuali seorang yeoja yang kini masih berdiri di depan pintu kedatangan internasional. Sepertinya yeoja tersebut tengah menunggu orang yang akan menjemputnya saat ini. Dilepasnya kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya saat ini. Memperlihatkan betapa cantiknya yeoja tersebut. Dihirupnya udara sebanyak-banyaknya, merasakan suasana yang sudah lama tidak dirasakannya. Sepertinya yeoja tersebut sudah lama meninggalkan negara kelahirannya tersebut.

"Sudah lama, sepertinya sudah banyak yang berubah di sini." Gumamnya sambil menarik kopernya yang tidak terlalu besar menuju pintu keluar bandara.

"Aku kembali oppa, aku akan menebus kesalahanku pada kalian dulu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

Jjeng-jjeng...Kira-kira siapa ya yeoja itu?

Akhirnya bisa lanjut juga ff ini setelah beberapa lama tidak ada kabar beritanya, hah leganya. Mian kalau update sekarang ngk sesering waktu awal-awal Ryan masuk ffn. Kesibukan Ryan semakin banyak, jadi tidak bisa cepet update. Soalnya waktu buat ngetiknya agak susah sekarang. Ini aja Ryan ngebut nulisnya biar bisa cepet update, mian kalau sedikit mengecewakan untuk chapter ini. Semoga kalian suka, terima kasih juga buat yang udah kasih reviewnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kalau bener ffn mau ditutup, berarti ini ff terakhir yang ryan update di sini.


End file.
